Caged Bird
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: Sometimes you can't always hope for a happy ending... Agito/OC. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize...CHAPTER 6 IS UP...No really it's really there! ALL OF IT! HOPE YOU ENJOY! AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! XP
1. Prologue: Bitch! We going to LA

**Prologue: Bitch! We going to L.A.**

**There are many things in life that I enjoy listening, or just watching. Like listening to the birds singing, looking at the reflection of nature in the water, being around my friends (no matter how retarded they are...), and secretly loving someone without anybody knowing. **

**Then there are the things I hate in life. Like having to run away from my only living relative (that actually likes me) that I still love, because she wouldn't stop trying to make me into a perfect lady, making me were dresses or having proper manners. And, always being stubborn for not asking my friends for help in my life, because I think I would only be a bother to them.**

**But...You wanna know the one thing that bugs me the most in my life time...Having one of your friends SREAMING IN MY EARS IN THE MORNING.**

"IKKI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SREAMING AT ME AT 7:33 IN THE FUCKIN' MORNING, ON A SATURDAY??" Kami screamed furiously.

"You got mail! You got MAIL!" Ikki started singing as he pranced around my room.

"You came upstairs, to ruin MY DREAM, because I have a letter...?"

"Yup, pretty much..."

"Fu u u u u u u c k!" Kami flopped back down into her pillow as she inhales deeply.

"Well...At least you didn't scream at me as loud as Agito did...and went on a bloody rampage...and broke MANY bones in my body." Ikki whimpered as he showed the damage he toke from the small, wild teenage boy that lives down the hall from my room.

"Hmph! Serves you right! I mean you have to be a professional, like me, to really irritate this kid dark side, and dodge everyone one of his hits...and not get hurt." Kami finally sat up and chuckled lightly at Ikki, letting her messy hair cover half her face. "Your still 'Yawn' an average Joe."

"Hm...I guess your right! I guess am gonna have to show **my bitch** who's the really master around here." Ikki pointed out.

"Whatever! Just leave so I can get changes."

"Ok!" Ikki started walking out of my room- "Oh! Come down stairs when you're done changing, Rika-nee made breakfast for everyone. She says we should all eat together as a "family" because it's more "natural" that way...for some stupid reason I don't really care about, but anyways...See yah!" Ikki storm down the hallway and dash into Akito/Agito's room! "_What the fuck are you-_"Was all I hear before I stood up to closed my door.

Hi, my name's Kisanagii Ookami. I'm 15 years old, have long light brown hair (that is usually messy) with black high lights hidden, dark emerald eyes, taller than Akito, and am a pretty nice person as long as you stay away from my bad side (which hates men...except for Akito).

I drag myself over to my dresser to find some decant clothes to wear for the day. I toss my light blue pj's, with falling starz on it, aside on the floor and throw on large red t-shirt with a skull in the middle surrounded by daggers and thorn roses, and a pair of khaki dark green pants with many zippers and pockets. I bent down to grab my navy blue belt, which had wolves running along it, and attached it around my waist.

I side-step over to the small mirror on my wall, that was painted in graffiti, to fix the nasty bed head hair style I had, and slap myself...just to make sure I was awake. Then I rushed myself down stairs to the kitchen were all the Noyamano sister's were sitting (they were the family that allowed me to stay with them).

"Good mornin' " Rika look towards me and smile as she was scrambling with the eggs.

"Morning..." I grumbled and sat between to Mikan and Ume.

"Had a nice wakeup call?" Mikan snickered.

"Urrgg! Ikki wake's anybody up for the stupidest reason." I replied lazily as I grab my plate and started pick at my food.

"Haha! Don't worry! I know a way to get him back."

"Huh?" I look up at her curiously.

"Do you know what tonight is...That's right it's "Meat Night", and we can always cook a medium-rare **baby-face**. Mhahaha..."

"_Or a roasted shark__!?" _I giggled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyways...Where are Ikki and Agito? " I ask as I nibbled on my rice.

"A a a a a a a a a h! 'SMACK' owww..."Ikki was laying upside-down at the bottom of the stairs...and is probably in more pain than before.

"Fuck!" Was heard from the top of the stairs. "You come in my room, _**AGAIN,**_ while I'm changing and start ordering me around like am someone's pet. Fuck you!" Said the small boy with blue hair as he came down the stairs and stood over Ikki. "Watch yourself **crow** or you'll fall down deeper then the bottom of my well!" The boy finish as he came to sit next to Ringo.

"Hey you two, stop bickering at each other and sit down and eat." Rika warn them with a sharp voice. "And Ikki...I told you to go wake everyone up, not to start a mash-pit **IN MY HOUSE**."

"Sorry, Rika-nee, but my loyal servant just wasn't listening to his master this morning." Ikki sat over on the other side of Ringo as he shook his head in dishonour.

"Why you-"Agito was about to scratches the crap out of Ikki before I interrupted.

"Hey! Will you shut the fuck up, shark boy? I'm trying to eat my breakfast." I said as I place my plate back on the table and glared over to Agito." If you won't shut up, I'll have to do it myself."

"Oh yah! Well, I'd like to see you try you mutt." Agito started to lean over the table to glare into my eyes.

"You better watch what you say or it might come true." I threaten as I lean forward and grab onto his shirt, which had multiple blood stains on it for the designed. Agito did the same, and we were both second away from tarring each other apart. Suddenly, Rika dark shadow glared over us.

"If both of you don't stop right now, I'll be the one you're dealing with." She hissed as she cracked her knuckles. Everyone in the room stared shockingly at her. I loosen my grip on Agito, and knock his hand off my shirt, and sat back down.

"You two are so immature." Ume said as she sips on her soup bowl. Agito pouted and finally sat back down as well. I notice that Ringo was searching for something in the small pail of mail next to her.

"This just came into the mail today, which is unusual because you never get letters." Ringo lean over to pass me the letter I received.

"From who?" I ask.

"I don't know...Open it?"

I turn the envelope over and dug my finger into the side and rip the top open. I slowly read it and to expression that was on my face became more and more confused.

"What does it say?" Ume spoke.

"It says that my grand-mother wants to see me." I responded as I handed it to her.

"So, just walk down the street and go see what's up." Ikki said between slurping down his ramen.

"It's not that simple...My Grand-mother lives in L.A.?" Ikki suddenly hack up what he was swallowing.

"What! But you told us that you were Japanese...?"

"Well...That's kinda true. I'm half Japanese and half English. _Though I forgot how to speak_ _English!" _The lat part I thought to myself.

"I had a feeling you were just some foreign bitch." Agito mumbled.

"Grrr...I had enough of you for this morning." I quickly lean over and switch his eye patch over to the left and smile. "Hello Akito, how are you this morning?"

"WAH! Kami-san are you really able to speak English fluently, that amazing." Akito grind as flowers pot around his, now, cute and innocent face.

"Oh! You're just too cute to harm." I pitied as I hugged him tightly. He hugged back of course. I notice that there was still more stuff in the envelope. When I pick for what was left inside, there was a smaller note and 8 tickets to L.A.?

"P.S. My dear, if you decide to visit please call me, immediately." Grandma wrote.

"Rika...Do you mind if I make a long distant call?" I quickly hid the tickets.

"No, if it's important then go ahead." She nodded.

"Thank!" I bowed in respect and walked into another room. I quickly dial the number and the phone began to ring. Moments later a wary voice spoke on the other line.

"H-hello?"

"Nanna...its Kami-sa...I mean, It's Ookami."

"Oo, my dear, is that—is that really you? Oh, am so glad to hear from you." Nanna spoke with a small, but pleasant voice.

"_I'm glad to hear that you're well too..." _I mumbled to myself. "Nanna, why all of a sudden you wish to see me?"

"I'm sorry, but that is something I must discuss with you face to face."

"Well...Why did you send 8 tickets if you only wanted to see me?"

"Well, I've seen you perform in those, now what are they called again—"Nanna pondered. "_They called 'Parts War' Madam...__"_Someone said in the distance from the other line. "Oh, yes! That's right! And I notice how much fun you were having with your friends, and I would just love to meet them all."

"Yah, but Nanna—"

"I promise it's just for a visit. I won't hold you hostage like last time. You're old enough now to make your own decision."

"Ok...But what if the group doesn't want to come, then—"Suddenly the phone was yanked out of my hands.

"Yo, yo, yo! What's up, grandma! Itsuki Minami, leader of Kogarasumaru, is present." Ikki whipped his hand into my back pocket and pull out all 8 tickets. "We, of Kogarasumaru, who'd love to come and visit you in L.A." Ikki held the phone high. "Right everyone!"

"RIGHT!!" I turn to see the whole group behind me.

"WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU HERE?" I turn sharply toward Ikki for an answer.

"Well...the walls in this house are only 1 inch thick, so we could hear everything you were saying to your grandma." Ikki nodded. "So when I heard you were hiding tickets from us, I called everybody and they all agreed to go to L.A."

"And just where did you find a phone to use, while am on this one?"

"Oh...Akito let me borrowed his..." Ikki look at me blankly as he pick at his ear.

I twitched my view over to the small boy that was now looking at me with pleading dog-like eyes. "YOU!" I quickly dashed over to grasp Akito's head in bought my hands, glaring deeply into his eyes.

"Ehehe...um, y-you see—Ikki-kun was looking at me w-with such begging eyes that I couldn't resist...ehehe...?" Laughter could be heard from the phone that Ikki held. I gazed at everyone's expression and it all said the same thing, they wanted to go.

" 'Sigh' Fine...we can go."

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"BUT!! We still need some 'Adult supervision' on the flight there...and back?"

"No need to worry..." My grand-mother said on the other line. Ikki handed the phone as I placed it to my ear. "I'll send a personal assistance of my over for tomorrow's flight. He someone very close to you, deary."

"Huh? Well, whatever! I'll see you tomorrow then...ok...bye!" I finally turn the phone off and slowly turn to everyone. "...I fuckin' hate you all!" I sighed and everyone grin at me full of joy.

"Ahh! Cheer up Kami." Emily answer.

"Yah, it'll be fun." So did Nakayama. "And beside, theirs bond to be plenty of cool things to do in L.A...Right?"

I stared up and gave everyone a faint smile. "Yah! Your right." I replied, and suddenly I had all this excitement store inside of me. "Ok, everyone, I'm guessing that you'll all be sleeping here tonight, so...the room plans are: Emily and Nakayama will sleep with me tonight, Kazu and Onigiri will be with Ikki, and Buccha, if you don't mind, you'll be in Akito's room. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Sir!" Everyone straighten their posture as one hand saluted me.

"Alright! Everyone gets some rest...Cuz' **Bitch! We going to L.A.!**

**Please Review...-**


	2. Chapter 1: Glue brings people together?

**Chapter 1: Glue brings people together!?**

**Sunday, 9:05 in morning...Were at the Tokyo Grand Airport and to my surprise, grandma really did bring someone I knew...**

"RAYLEE!" I screamed as I ran toward the 19 year old boy (dropping my entire luggage of course) who had shaggy brown hair, and vivid violet eyes. "_I can believe you're here...in Tokyo!_" I was over joyed to see one of my best friends from my childhood here. Raylee was actually highered by my grand-mother to keep me company while she was on her business trip. I was 6 when I meet him, and ever since then we've been close.

"...Did any of you guys catch what they were saying...?" Ikki wondered. (reason why, because they don't understand the English language...even though there speaking it)" All I heard was Tokyo...?"

"_Oh! That's right, Raylee you're going to have to speak Japanese to them. They don't understand English...much!_" I asked.

"_Right!_" Raylee step forward, toward everyone and cleared his throat. "My apologize, my name is Raylee Strings, please to meet you all." He bowed in respect. I gazed at how much Raylee has grown. My expression probably shown that I was in a daze.

"_Grrr..."__ Agito growled inside Akito's conscious._

"_Heheheh, Agito are you jealous?_" Akito asked.

"_Fuck no!" He said quickly._

"_Don't worry. Am pretty sure there just good friends._" Akito glanced over too me and notice that I was embracing Ray again, my smile as big as ever.

"_Grrr..." Agito growled again_.

"_Though he might be trouble in the future?_" Akito look at Ray with a strong expression.

"Ok, let's all get are gear and send it to the back of the plane-"Ray suggested. "And meet on plane '180'." (Dun, dun, dun!)

**It took everyone almost an hour to actually get on the plane, and the worst part is...sharing a sit with someone you don't even know...or hate.**

"Let's see? Seat 1.7.2. --Seat 1.7.2 (row 1. Ail 7. Seat 2)... Ah, here it is!" I shoved my suit case into the compartment over head of me and relax in my seat. "Few... And I thought I was going to miss the flight because of Akito. I closed my eye to remember back.

**Flash Back (from just before everyone got on the plane)**

"_Maybe I should check...just to make sure everyone here." _I thought to myself as I started naming of everyone. "Ikki, Onigiri, Kazu, Buccha, Raylee, Emily, Nakayama, and wait... WHERE'S AKITO?"Everyone pointed to the end of the plane.

"Ooooooi! Kami-san look they have rides at the air port, isn't that cool?" Akito screamed with a high spirited voice that song of a thousand angels, waving his hand toward me.

"FUCK! HOW DID YOU SLIP FROM MY SIGHT AND GOT OVER THEIR?" I hissed.

"Come join me?" his voice ringed in the air.

"GET BACK OVER HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" My hand stretched over to grab him and snap him back in front of me. (arm stretched over 25 metre away) "Your gonna get me in so much trouble 'WHACK'! I bonked Akito on the head.

"Wah! I'm sorry Kami-san!" Akito apologized as he rubs the spot where I hit him.

**End of Flash Back**

Suddenly I felt a present of someone hovering over me. I slowly opened my eye and stared blankly at the person glaring over me.

"Oh-fuck-no...!" We both said in unison.

"God...why do you hate me?" There, sitting next to me, was Agito. The one person I didn't want to spend my next 6 hours with.

"Fu u u u u u c k!" Agito wined as he slopped in the chair next to me. "Listen...If you wake me up for some stupid reason during this flight, you won't be seeing your grand-mother anytime soon." He said as he looks over to catch my gaze.

"Diddo!" I glared back.

"Oh, come on you two. It's vacation time. It's the one time were everyone gets along." Kazu said as he peered his head between our two sits. (he's sitting behind them)

"Shut it, Twiggy!" We cursed.

"Ah! I think you two, kiddies, need a nap." Ikki interrupted and squeezed his head next to Kazu's. "Here you can borrow my **Ku** pillow."

Both me and Agito, shot glares towards Ikki and Kazu as if darts just came flying out of our eyes and just barely miss them. They both fell back into their sit, speechless.

"Haaaah!" I sighed. This was going to be a long and embarrassing trip.

"Hey, Kami!" Agito speak up.

"Huh? What?" I sounded annoyed.

"Where'd that weird English friend of yours go? He's not on the plane."

"Oh, he's sitting up in first class."

"Whaaa...? How come 'fancy boy' get to be treated with care and we're all stuffed back here with all these fuckin' bums?" He argued.

"Because he's very special towards my grand-mother, so she probably put him up there." I replied. "That reminds me...I wonder if grandma is doing ok ever since that accident." I tilted my head and pondered.

Emily and Nakayama peered up from in front of us and look at me with concern. "What accident?" They wondered. Agito look at me with curiosity, as well.

"Nay, it's a long story you guys wouldn't be interested."

"Try us." Ikki and Kazu sat back up properly and lean in to listen. So did Buccha and Onigiri, who sat across from me and Agito.

"Fine..." I answered quickly.

"_For some reason I bet she was going to tell us, even if we said no..." _Agito thought.

"When I was about 9 years old, me and Ray were playing war in the front yard of my grandma's house. We each had our own forts, one on each side of the main walkway. (that leaded to the front of the house) That year my grandma bought me a catapult for my birthday-"

"YOU GOT A CATAPULT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY??" Everyone screamed in amazement. "All I got were sock and a smack on the ass because Rika-nee said I shouldn't complain..." Ikki wined.

"DON'T INTERUPTE ME...Anyways, grandma said that we couldn't use cannonballs because 'they were too dangerous' or 'she didn't want her garden to get destroyed like last time' so I used concrete instead..." Everyone look at me with an obvious look on their face. "Anywho...I was just loading my catapult with concrete when my grandma returned from her job. I didn't notice her walking down toward the house, but it was too late..." Everyone's eye grew inpatient as they waited to hear what happen next. "...I already launched the concrete and it hit my grand-mother...That day...grandma lost a foot." Everyone stared at me with horror. Paralyzed and worried, Nakayama spoke up.

"Oh my--god, is she ok?"

"What? Oh, you thought she lost her foot. No, no, no...She lost a foot."

"..." It was dead silent as if the whole plane was listening in to my story.

"She was 6 foot, now she 5 foot!" I smiled. "...'SMACK', 'BOM', 'BANG'..." Was heard as everyone fell to the floor. They were totally fooled. "Hehe...That works every time." I laugh with joy.

"KAMI-SSSSSSSSSAN..." Everyone hissed at me as they were about to kill me. Luckily the flight attendant walks in just in time.

"If everyone would take their sit and buckle there seatbelt. The plane will be taking off in just a few moments." She bowed before she step out of the room.

"Sigh! Fuck...you stress me out to the core." Agito sighed as he buckled himself up.

I did the same and sat straight in my sit. "_This will be my first time flying..." _I started to get nervous and shacked in my sit a little.

"Scared..." Agito whispered right into my ears. His breath tickled my cheek.

"...No..."

"If you want you can hold onto my hand...That is—if you're scared?" Agito said sarcastically.

"Hmph!" I look away in embarrassment. Agito chuckled and sat back up in his sit and the plane started to shack.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. The plane is taking off I repeat, the plane is taking off..."

With that the plane suddenly jerked upward towards to sky and my hearts raced. My instinct told me too close my eyes and hold onto something. I quickly grab Agito hand out of fear and buried my face into my leg. (that were standing up onto the sit)

"Heh...Scardy cat..." Agito chuckled.

I released my grip around my leg and glanced over to Agito in embarrassment.

"You can let go of my hand?!"

I tried to wiggle my hand free from his grip, but for some reason they were stuck...no, not stuck glue. Was it because I was still afraid of the impact...no, it was literally **GLUED!**

"Wha-what's going on?" Agito tried to pull his hand away too.

"Mha-ha-ha-ha-ha...It look like my super glue work." Kazu laugh evilly behind us. Our gazes quickly switch toward him.

"KAZU YOU DUM—I mean, Kazu you dumb ass. Why'd you glue us together?" I tried to keep my voice down. People around us were starting to look at us weird.

"Well you see, I was only intending on gluing Agito to the chair, because of the horrible thing that me and Ikki were intending to do to him '_snicker ,snicker ,snicker_', But this is **waaaaay** funnier."

"Fuck! When am done with you, you'll be the next dead person on my wa—" Agito screamed before I tugged him down by his spiked collar.

"Listen if we don't get this off us now, will be holding hands till we die..." I warned him.

"Well, what do you suggest we do...?"

"Ah..." I stop to wonder exactly how are we going to get...unglued?

Suddenly Agito had an idea. "Come with me to the washroom."

"Wha--WHAT?!" My heart began to race.

"Maybe if we run hot or cold water over our hands the glue will dissolve."

"Oh! Yah that might work." Agito and I sat up from our seats and paste ourselves toward the small bathroom.

"_How the hell did I not notice Kazu putting glue on my hand and better yet, AKITO? Why didn't you say anything?_" Agito started to talk to his other half.

"_Well...I thought Kazu was only putting lotion on your hand...Eheh!"_

"_IDIOT! IT'S NOT NORMAL FOR ANOTHER GUY TO PUT LOTION ON SOME OTHER GUYS HAND." _

"_Ehehe...heh!_"

By the time we reach the bathroom we had to wait until the flight attendant left the room, because it's only 'one person at a time' crap. "Hurry while she not looking." I said as we dash into the room and lock the door behind us.

"Holy crap Kazu, what was in that glue?" Onigiri wonder. "Is it really ok to let those two be alone in a small room like that I mean...what if they started to have **_hot passionate sex_** in their or something?" He continued. "_Oh man now I'm jealous."_

Kazu and Ikki stared at each other for the longest moment. "PHAHAHAHAHA...! Yah right! Those two would kill each other before that happen." They both laugh in unison.

"And besides—" Buchha spoke up. "Kami-san is smart...I don't think she'd ever do anything like that." He said. "_Especially at this age..."_

Nakayama and Emily were also laughing. "Yah! Buchha's right, Kami-san is stronger than that." Emily noted.

"Yes, and so is Agito." Nakayama finished. "_**Oow..that hurt**__**'**__**s**_" Was heard suddenly from the bathroom.

Everyone look at each other in horror. Except for Kazu who was relaxing in his seat. "Glue...it brings people together."

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open and me and Agito smash to the floor. Luckily the flight attendant didn't hear it, but everyone else in second class giggled to themselves.

"Few...there fully clothe." Emily sighed in relief.

"Emily! I can't believe you though they were doing something naughty..." Nakayama wined with decreased.

"Well...you never know...?"

"Oww..." I winced in pain as I open my eyes. I notice that I was hovering over Agito small body. Agito also opened his eye and was gazing into my eyes now. We both started to blush at how embarrassing this most have look. "Ahh--sorry!" I said as I stood up quickly.

"See—"Kazu said."**Glue brings people together!**"

Agito stood up next to me and we both notice that we were freed. "Yah!" We both said as we lock are arms together in excitement.

"If you two are done making a **mess**. Can you return to your seats and please and SIT DOWN." The flight attendant screamed at us. We both walk to our seat in silence.

As I sat back down in my seat, Agito let out a heavy sigh. "Man, I'm exhausted. Akito, why don't you take over for a while?" He said as he switched his eye patch over. But he was right, I was exhausted too.

I notice that Akito's eye lid was dropping a couple of time. "Why don't you get some rest? If you take a nap am sure will arrive in L.A. soon." I suggested.

"Yah! 'Yawn'" Akito yawned as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"_I didn't say you can sleep on me...Oh, well..._" I smiled as I examine his cute face while he slept. Soon I started to nod off and I wasn't going to fall asleep on Akito, because that's just way to embarrassing. I decided to see if I could steal Ikki's **Ku** pillow. When I look over I notice that him and Kazu have also fallin asleep, but what weird'd me out the most was that Ikki was sucking on Kazu's thump. In the corner of my eye I notice the **Ku** pillow near Ikki' thigh. I reach over to grab it, without waking Akito, and sat back properly in my seat. I place the pillow up near the head rest, and just before I nodded off again, I notice that Ikki was chewing off Kazu's finger nail. "I don't even want to know what he's dreaming about."


	3. Chapter 2: Damn you, Ookami!

**Chapter 2: Damn you, Ookami!?**

**Day 1**

**When ****we got to the L.A. airport it was 12:42 am...Reason why we were only on the plane for 3 to 4 hours was because we past the earth's time line...You see if you go from Japan to the U.S. you actually go backward a day. We left on July 14, 9:05 am, and now it's July 13, 12:42 am... (there on their summer holidays)**

"Oh ground...I never thought I'd miss you" I said as I hugged the ground for safety.

"Oi, Kami-san over here!" Raylee waved to use. "Your chariot awaits you." He bowed as he pointed toward are transportation. I smiled in return.

Everyone stood paralyzed at what they saw. "Ho-holy crap..." Kazu spoke.

Suddenly Ikki started crying. "It's--it's so beautiful..." Ikki cried tears of joy as he rubbed his face on my grand-mother's stretch out Jeep Limo. And knowing Akito, he copied Ikki.

"Wah! It's so **long, firm, and shiny**!" Akito said as he rubbed his face against it, too.

"_Umm...Kami-san, no affiance, but your friends are weird...?_" Ray whispered to me.

"_Yah...I know, but their my weirdo's_." I smiled as I started shoving everyone into the car. Ray was the one who was driving so I didn't have to worry about the driver complaining about any 'disturbent's' in the back sits.

"Woah, Kami! You must be rich..." Nakayama said as she looked around the inside, touching every button in sight. Everyone else peered at me with curious eyes.

"M-my grand-mother must be pretty excited to see me...ehehe?" I laugh as I tried to hide the obviousness in my voice. Suddenly Ikki had a serious face. "_Oh man...Did he figure it out?"_

"Ah man..." he said.

"What's wrong Ikki-kun?" Akito ask.

"I gotta take a **dump!**"

"Idiot, can't you hold on till we reach my grand-mothers house?" I ask.

"No I can't. If I don't find a bathroom right now I'll--SHIT MAN I GOT TO GO!"

"Dammit! Don't shit in my grand-mother's lim--I mean the...umm...rental limo?!"

"**Oh god it's coming out!**" Ikki tried to squeeze his ass cheeks as tight as he could.

"Ok-ok...go to the one in the back of the limo...HURRY!" I quickly pointed the way. "AND MAKE SURE YOU LIGHT A FRIGEN CANDLE!!" I slammed the back door. I turned to see everyone's expression. They all look disturbed, even Ray was a little weird'd out.

Suddenly the car came to a halt. I rolled the window down to poke my head out, Emily and Nakayama tried to squeeze their head through.

"What's this?" Onigiri ask poking his head out the other window.

"Oh! This is the front gate." Ray replied.

"Front gate? To what?"

"Madam Gillian's property." He said as he push in the combination that would open the gate.

"...Who's Gillian?" Buchha ask.

"That's my grand-mother's name. Gillian Mariette Kisanagii! Grandpa was Japanese and grandma was English." I answered.

"Ah—I see, I see...Wait! Your grand-mother lives in this huge area. I mean, it belongs to all of her...?" Onigiri spat.

"Umm...yeah!" Everyone shot curious gazes at me. "Ahh, well you see... this land is right next to the swore line so of course it would be expensive, but not like, oh my god I'm rich or something, it--it just..." I hesitated.

"Your rich aren't you..." Agito butted in as he changed.

"...Yep!" I said as I came back into the limo. (Ray started to drive again)

"...WHAT! **YOU'RE A FUCKIN' MILLIANAIRE!?**" Everyone screamed.

"NO! MY GRAND-MOTHER IS. NOT ME YOU IDIOTS!"

"So..." Said Ikki from behind me. "You are filthy rich...just what I thought when my SMART senses were...tingling."

"Just like I said before it not me that fuckin'--'Sniff, sniff, sniff'..."Suddenly I smelled something horrible. "Wha-WHAT IS that horrifying stench??"

"Ahhhhh...That would be the smell of men." Ikki said prodly as he stuck his nose high.

"Air...'Cough, cough' I need air..." Nakayama and Emily pleaded as they scratch at the window.

"Oh man, Ikki--that's just nasty..." Kazu said breathless.

"AHHHHHHHHH, FUCK! MY EYES BURN!" Agito screamed in pain.

"Some-someone please...cra-crack a window open." Buchha pleaded.

I ran open toward the buttons and opened the side windows and the sun roof. (Ray can't smell anything because there's a glass window blocking between the front seat and the back one) Nakayama, Emily and Kazu head stock out the left side and Buchha's and Onigiri's stock out the right side. I stood up over the sun roof. 'AHHHHHH!' was still heard from below me. I reach down to grab Agito up to safety. (even though I should have left him to die)

"You guys just can't handle the wonderful smell of _**me**_." Ikki said from below us.

As we drove by my grand-mother flower garden it began to wither and die. "NO! We need those flowers to produce the pure oxygen to survive this stink bomb." I cried.

"Even my power is too great for flowers." (you can literally see the gas being left behind from the car)

"Hey, look! I think I see the house from here?" Onigiri pointed out as everyone gazed toward the front. Ikki poke his head up from between me and Agito.

"Holy shit that not a house that's a freakin' mansion!" Ikki exclaimed.

Everyone stayed memorized by my grand-mother house. "_Ehehe...nothing changed_." I thought.

**We finally arrived at the **_**actual**_** front gate at 2:58 pm.! Everyone grabbed their belonging and headed for the front door all excited. (even thought from the front gate to the front door toke us 15 minutes just to get there) **

As we enter the house everyone dropped their stuff. "Dear god...am I in heaven?" Ikki wondered.

"Wow! This place is huge and fabulous and gorgeous...etc" Emily ratted on.

"What a beautiful mural...!" Akito said looking up at the sealing. (he switch back just before they enter the house)

"Welcome!" Was heard from the top of the stair. I slowly turn my head toward the sound.

"Grandma..." I said with a low monotone voice. I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad. But it didn't matter I ran toward her as fast as I could. "I missed you." I said as I hugged her.

"Hehe...those are supposed to be my word." She laughs with her tiny voice.

"Nana, these are my friends and team 'Kogarasumaru'!" I flickered my hand in their direction.

Gillian slowly walked down the giant stair case to greet everyone in person. I followed behind.

"Nana, this is Itsuki Minami."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Itsuki. You're the leader right? I remember hearing you on the phone. My, aren't you a handsome young men." So much kindness was heard from her voice.

"Weeeeeell...I've been told." Ikki said bashfully.

"And maybe my next son-in-law?"

"NANA! I told you to stop trying to pick 'the right guy' for me." I shouted in embarrassment.

"I'm only giving you a verities of option, my dear."

"Well don't...and beside's I'm not marrying an idiot."

"HEY!" Ikki fused.

"Anywho, this is Kazuma Mikura."

"Pleasure...And might I say you're also a very dashing young men." Gillian smiled as she shoke his hand.

"Thank you and it very nice too meet you." Kazu greeted.

"This is Onigiri." (doesn't have a last name)

"It's very nice to meet you." Gillian greeted.

"No madam--" Onigiri said has he toke my grand-mother's hand and placed it on his forehead and bowed." It's a pleasure to meet you." Grandma bowed her head in respect.

"Issa Mihotoke." (a.k.a Buchha)

"My, aren't you a big fellow?" Gillian smiled. "Well...that's just means that you appreciate food. That's good because I've prepared a lovely diner for all of you tonight." Buchha smiled in return.

"Emily Adachi and Yayoi Nakayama" I continued.

"What beautiful young lady's and your already in bloom." Gilliam mentioned.

"??" They both looked at each other confused and shoke my grandma's hand.

"And this is Akito Wanajima...but if he suddenly seems grumpy and bitchy just call him Agito. Also, feel free to smack Agito at anytime." I smiled.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen?" For some reason Nana's smile grew even bigger than before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam. We thank you for inviting us to your estate." Akito bowed.

"Well...I hope you all enjoy your stay here." Gillian smiled."Raylee please come here." Ray walk up to her.

"Yes Madam?"

"Please show our guest to their room." Gillian commended.

"Yes!" He bowed. "Alright everyone, follow me." Ray waved to get their attention.

"Oh! And Oo..." I stop in my track to hear what my grand-mother had to say. "Even though you don't live here anymore. The rules are still the same. I hope to see you properly dressed for diner. Charmine will help you." Gillian pointed the one maid with curled up pigtail.

I sighed. "Yes grandmaaaaa!" Charmine walk up beside me and followed me to my room. (which is my old room from when I was young) Everyone else went to their own room. Ray told them that by the time they unpacked, diner would be ready.

As I opened my doors everything that I left behind was still sitting in the same place. I placed my suit case aside my dresser and grab a picture frame with the only photo of my family. I smiled at how happy I look in the picture.

"Wow, Oo! You have a lot of cute friends...hehehe!" Charmine laugh.

"Yeah, well...pick whichever one you want...The less of them the better." Charmine and I have been friends since we've been kids. (because Nana though she better higher many people my own age so we would grow up together and be good friend) But she was one of my closes one.

"Geez, thank! Now let's get started on choosing your clothes for tonight." She chirped."When Madam Gillian fond out you were coming she bought all new clothes for you." She flung opened the closet doors and there it was...my nightmares all in one closet.

"Someone save me?" I whimpered. 'Knack, knack' "Oh! YES COME IN?" I wonder who that could be.

"Sorry, am I interrupting you." Ray poked his head through the door. "If I am, maybe I should come back another ti-"

"No! Please come in." I gestured my hand for him to come in. "Did everyone like were their staying tonight?"

"Yes! The girls screamed very loudly and the boys...started smacking and punching each other to see who get the view with the beach...?" Ray seemed kinda scared.

"Ahaha, don't mind them there just being themselves. Anyways did you need something?"

"I came to properly greet you. I wasn't able to do it before because we were running on a tight schedules...so--" Ray kneeled down on one knee and took my hand and brushed his lip against it. "I'm truly happy to see you again and might I add you've grown into such a beautiful person." He said gracefully between my hand.

"Ray..." My heart was racing and my face became warm. "Ehehe, your still the only person who can flatter me." I placed my hand over his and gentle stroke it. His hand was so soft. "B-but it doesn't mean you can always say those thing to me now...I've grown well enough to spot listening to what guys have to say and--"

"HEY, OO! WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD YOU WERE A ONE PIECE OR A TWO PIECE FOR TONIGHT??" Charmine bursted into the room. I quickly let go of Ray hand and fix my posture. (it a natural reaction...she thought her grandma walk in)"Oh, sorry did I disturbed you two. I'll just leave--"

"NO! Its ok we were just talking. And to answer your question...Ummm...I'll wear the two pieces for tonight."

"Yes--" Ray butted in."That will look lovely on you." He turned to smile at me.

"A--ah well, I'm going to get changed now so LEAVE!" I growled in embarrassment. I pushed him out the door and shut it behind me.

"_Woo? Why is my heart jumping all of a sudden?"_

**After 35 minutes of trying to put on multiple clothes that match or would look good enough for my grand-mother it was finally diner time. I took my ****sweet**** time walking to the dining room. Kirike (one of the butlers) announce me. **

"Presenting lady Ookami..." He moved out of the way.

I walk into the room to see everyone eying me with shock and surprise faces. Even Buchha look up from stuffing his face with the whole turkey, chicken...and pork roast. I was wearing a fancy silk shirt with flower near my right hip and beige dress pants, plus my hair was brushed and flat iron.

"Woah, Kami! You clean up good." Nakayama broke the silence. I blushed and walk over to sit next to my grand-mother and Ray. Ray, being the gentlemen that he is, sat up and pulled the chair open for me.

"Thank you!" I said as I sat down. He pushed me in and leaned down next to me.

"Just as I though...lovely!" He whispered into my ear.

I let my, now brushed, hair fall in front of my face to cover my face that became more-- 'SLAM'!?

"K-Kami-sssssssan...Why don't you try the lobster it's d-e-a-licious..." Akito gabbed a steak knife next to my hand to try and get my attention. (he pissed because he heard everything...)

"S-sure ok?" Ray sat back down next to me and passed me the salad.

"You look just like your father." Gillian smiled. I was starting to get tired of people complimenting me so I look up to see what everyone else was eating and Ikki and Kazu were still looking at me funny.

"??...Are you guys ok?"

"Who would have though...?" Kazu started.

"That something that naturally pretty..." Ikki continued.

"Was hiding under all that ugliness...?" Kazu finish.

I twitched. "DIE!!" I hissed as I throw butcher knives at them. (don't worry Ikki served a minor injury to the head)

"Oo!? We don't throw knives at our guest, especially if there you friends..." Gillian worried.

"Don't worry Miss Kisanagii. She does scarier thing back home." Akito smiled.

"Not helping." I growled. Ray chuckled next to me.

"I can tell you it's much more fun to have you here, Oo." He gazed at me.

After diner we all headed back to our rooms, but my grand-mother stop me. "Oo, please come to my room after you've changed." She murmured next to me and walk up to her bedroom. Weird I though?

I started to walk back to my room when I stop in front of a large portrait of my family. The same one in the picture frame.

"Is that your mother and father?" A small voice said from beside me. I jump from being startled.

"Oh, Akito it's you. Yes, these are my parents." I look back toward the picture.

"Your mother is a very beautiful person. And your grand-mother was right you do look like your father." He said with a low sweet voice. "You look cute too as a child."

"You did too." I whispered to myself remembering the picture I stole of him when he was a four year old from his motor-home that I, he and Ikki invaded to get his bank book. (I place the picture in my pocket by accident while I was looking)

"But tonight was the night you look the cutest." He said with a gently kind voice. I blush and smiled while placing my hand on his head.

"Thank you Akito!" I kissed him on the forehead to repay his kind words. He smiled back and run the other way.

"Oh! Later tonight me and everyone else were thinking of having a pillow fight war." He said. "You wanna join us?"

A huge smile grew across my face. "Oh, you know it. It's never a pillow fight without me there."Akito smiled and continued to run down the hall. "Ok! Time to get out of these frilly clothes." I said as I walk to my room.

I quickly throw on my pyjamas and walk down to the end of the hall to were my grand-mother's room was. 'Knack, knack' "_**You may enter" **_Was heard from behind the door. As I walk in I gazed at my surrounding. I saw a piano in the corner of the room, but it didn't belong to my grand mother...It use to belong to my father. This used to be his room. My father loved to play the piano. When I was still a toddler my father would play "_**Caged Bird**_" to lull me to sleep. (because I was a very stubborn child)

"You wanted to talk to me...grandma?" I stepped forward to were my grandma was sitting. (which is at her mirror dresser)

"Yes..." She answered with a low sad voice. "Oo...do you know why I brought you here?"

"I don't know...? Because you missed me and you wanted to see me again?"

"That's...part of it." Gillian raised her head toward me. Her eyes were filled with both happiness and loneliness. "I wanted to see you before...before I couldn't see you ever again."

"...? What are you talking about if you really wanted to see me that badly you could've come see me in Japan..."

"I...would have loved to see Japan and the others that were taking care of you, but...my body just can't take me very far anymore."There was silence between the both of us for a few second. "My dear...I'm dying...of cancer."

My eye shot open as I gasped. "Wha-what? I don't understand...grandma...you look so healthy I don't understand how you...you could be dying." My knees started to give in and I fell to the floor. "It's not fare..." I whispered under my breath.

Gillian started to walk over to where I sat. She kneeled and placed her hand over my shoulders. "My dear, don't be sad...even if I die in this form...I will always be with you spiritually." I look up, my eyes on the verge of crying, placing my right hand over my grand-mother. "Just like Sasha and Kenny have watched over you." (Ookami's parents)

She smiled at me and for that one moment I didn't want time to move. I wanted everything to stand still. I didn't want my grand-mother to die. My only relative that didn't cursed at my existents or called me '**impure**', the one person who loved and cared for me when my parents died. "_Please...please don't take my grand-mother away..."_ I pleaded to god.

**After I started to relax again I ask my grandma how long she still had to live. Her answered scared me, but I tried my hardest to stay calm. I also asked her when she notices she was dying of cancer. Apparently she started to suffer after I run away...It's my fault...my grand-mother because deathly ill. **

I stood outside my grand-mother doorway for a while, trying hard not to think of the outcome of this week, but... "Target lock...Ready...aim...**fire!**" Was heard from behind me and I was hit by some soft force. "The fuck?" I turn to see everyone down the hall smiling. (they hit me with a pillow)

"We've been waiting for you." Ray spoke.

"Yah! We're just deciding team...come' on!" Nakayama squealed in excitement. As I look at my friend all my sadness disappeared.

"Yah!" I smiled to myself and stood up. "Tonight...WE HUNT!" I said with joy. "Ok, so what are the teams for tonight?"

"Me, Kazu, Onigiri, Buchha, and Akito are team 'BABE RIDERS' and you, Emily, Nakayama, and Fancy boy are team 'CHICKLET'!" Ikki announced.

"And just who decided that you could name **our** team...hmmm?" I sneered.

"You gotta better name then?"

"Yah! We called 'McDADDY WILL FUCK YOU UP'!" (Random though...don't ask)

"What kind of name is that?" Kazu wine.

"Doesn't matter...Anywho! Hey, Akito, why isn't Agito playing?" I asked.

"He thinks these games are childish..." Akito answered.

"Oh, well! If shark boy wants to sit in his play pen and shuck his thumb all night, then be my guest...I'll show him how a real pro fight a war." I chuckled evilly looking straight toward Akito.

"Fuck you! I'm not just gonna sit around and allow you to make a fool out of me...you're on, bitch." Agito swore as he switches over. "But let's make this event a little more interesting?" He suggested.

"Nice work, number two, I like the way you think." Ikki gave a weird look while wearing a detective hat and smoking a pipe. (it's fake of course...but wear did he get those thing?)

"SHUT UP...anyways, whichever team loses has to obey a command from the other team...no matter was the case." Agito step forward.

"Hmmmm...Alright deal." We shook hand and parted are separate ways. "Each team gets 10 mins to hide and plans out what to do..." I said. "Kirike... you keep score. First team to take out all the others teammates...wins." Kirike held his hand up and click on the stop watch.

"Let the battle begin." He said.

I dragged everyone on my team to a secret hideout area in the east wing of the house. There I showed them my '**stash**' of weapons. "Ok, everyone, since two of you are slow, you'll hide behind me and Ray."

"We need to surprise them with something '**unusual**' to set them off track for a few second. Then we need to decide on whom going to get who?" Ray pondered.

"Well, I have an answer for your first question." I knock on a hollow wall board next to me to reveal my 'surprise'."

"That's peeeeerfect!" Emily laugh evilly. Nakayama sighed.

"Hehehe...you never change, but what are we going to do about taking them out?" Ray asks.

"Well, let's see...Ikki is their leader by the looks of it. He's both strong and fast, but we have faster people on this team. Emily when you get the chance I want you to dash up and slam that baby face in...The face. Got it?" I ordered.

"Right?" She replied.

"Kazu...he's probably all speed, but no power so Ray you'll have to take him down with brute force."

"Right?"

"But...my Kazu hunny bun." Emily whimpered.

"I'm sorry, but that's the price of war...anyways! Next is Buchha! Nakayama I need you to fake an injury just before he attacks you, because knowing Buchha he's gonna ask if you're ok, and that's your opportunity to strike."

"O-ok, but what if it doesn't work...?"

"Don't worry I'll protect to if that situation come down to that." Ray gave her an angelic smiled.

"O-ok!?" She blushed.

"Ok, Onigiri is next, and even though he's fat, he's a slippery bastard so ladies cover up them boobs and butts cause he going straight for those. Don't worry I'll strike him out before he even breathe on you."

"And what about _Agito_?" Ray slong his name.

"Leave shark boy to me...hehehe I have many tricks up my sleeves." I said as I lock and load my bazooka with pillow and sleeping powder. "This war is going down in a snooze 'click, click'!"

"Oh boy, she got that crazy look in her eyes again." Emily and Nakayama said.

Are 15 mins of preparing was up, and it was time to hunt. We all stayed close to the walls making sure we we're as quiet as possible. Suddenly..."Shhh...You guys hear that." I heard foots step just around the corner.

"What are you going to do?" Nakayama whispered.

"What else, we're going to ambush them...On my count." I raised my finders. "1...2...3!!" I yelled and tackled whoever was coming by.

"Did we catch them?" Emily wondered.

"...KIRIKE? What are you doing wandering around the halls when you know we're playing a serious 'war game', you're going to give away are posi--"

"Click!"

"Click!"

"Click!"

"Click!"

"Quack!?"

"Kazu you idiot I told you to leave the duck behind..." Ikki cursed.

"Shit...DUCK AND COVER...or...FIRE AT WILL!" I dodge one of Ikki's blows by a hair and hid behind a large statue (that was in the hall way) for cover, luckily Ray was behind it too. "Damn! I can't believe I fell for that trick... What are we going to do now?" Without know I accidently pulled the trigger on the bazooka and it fired itself in the direction of Kazu, Buchha and Nakayama. "Oh, shit!" I said as I peek through a crack in the statue. "Sorry Nakayama..."

"Well think of it this way, at least when they fall asleep they'll have some pillows to snooze on." Ray sweat drop as he said it sarcastically.

"Hey, over here?" Agito voice was heard from behind us.

I turn cautiously toward Agito, but when I turn to see what he was doing, he was shining a flash light next to something. Suddenly bright flashing and yes I do mean flashing, lights burned our sight. Ikki and Onigiri were mooning us we all their ass...ness. I flinch to protect my virgin eyes.

"I never knew--" Ray suddenly spoke next to me. "--That something this beautiful was created by man..."

"No, Ray, don't go towards the light..." But it was too late; he was already suck into their dark and evil plan." Shit..." Now all that was left of my team was me and Emily. Agito and his teammates started to lock and load there weapon to take me out next.

"I don't think so..." Was heard from behind me. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I look up to see Emily giving me a thumb up. "I'll sacrifice myself for the good of the team." She said with a gentle voice.

"Emily...no..." But my voice could no longer reach her thoughts.

"_There's only one way to take care of a couple of perverted morons." _Emily whispered to herself. "_Thank goodness Kazu hunny is sleeping..."_ Suddenly Emily started to strip her pyjama's off.

"Ohhhh, baby, come to daddy." Onigiri squealed as he tackles Emily to the ground and dragged her off in a corner.

"NOOOOOOO! I CHANGE MY MIND. HELP M--"Was the last I heard of her.

"Emily--" If I had a hat I'd take it off and bow to her."--Your one brave soldier." As I said that I notice that Agito was holding Ikki back. (from probably wanting do to the same thing as Onigiri)

"Idiot it's just one of their plans to fool use don't fall for it, fuck!" Agito cursed

"Ahem!" Ikki straighten his position and clear his voice." Your right I cannot let's such immaturity stand in the way of this battle..._Oh man, Onigiri is sooo luck..._'Whack'...Oww!?" Agito smack him on the head...again.

"Concentrate!"

"Right!"

"Now...ATTACK HER!" Agito shot his hand in my direction. Ikki started dashing toward me. It was so fast I was startled and trip.

"Shit...?"

"Now take her out and we win." Agito said from behind Ikki's body that almost covered my whole view. I flinched my arms in front of my face for protection.

"NO..." Was heard from behind and a shadow jump in front of me. It was Ray he was protecting me and he launch a pillow in Ikki's face, but it was too late Ikki had also swing the pillow in Ray stomach, and pretty hard to.

"RAY...are you alright?" I crawled over to were his body lied and cradled my arms around him.

"Eheh...as long as your safe am fine." He twisted his body over so that he was facing me. His hands reach up to grab my hair that was that was hanging over my shoulders.

"...You idiot." I said as I placed one hand on his. 'Whack' a pillow came flying into Ray's face making him fall unconscious. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR...?"

"Just making sure he's dead--I mean out." Agito hissed. He sounded piss of for some reason. But that doesn't matter. I stood up and take my position. "Wait...Let's make this last match final. By using only are hands."

"Hmm...Sound tempting. Alright you're on." And with that I dash myself toward him. (thanks to my awesome AT's skill, which allows me to stay glued to the wall for a couple of second) I raced up the walk, Agito did the same, and when we both got to the middle of the wall we sprinted toward each other. (this next move is a total steal from Naruto) I throw my punch toward Agito's forehead, and Agito aim for my stomach. Unfortunately since I'm bigger my punch hit him first so I win...HAH!

"Oww, dammit! You do know your also hurting Akito to. He has to use the same body..." Agito wine as he held his forehead.

"Oh...stop your wining. You're just grumpy because my team wins and yours lost." I said proudly. Kirike came out of the shadows next to my and held his hand in the air.

"Team...'_ McDaddy will fuck you up' _wins." Kirike announce.

"Yah!" I screamed and with that everyone stood around me. Ray was fine. (except for the black eye he got) Nakayama woke up. And Emily survived the sexual abuse by destroying Onigiri.

"Alright we won!" Emily yelled with joy.

"Yes...now--" Nakayama spoke.

"What shall we do to them...?" Ray asks with a smile on his face. I step forward to face the boys.

"Your punishment is...ok, wait. Who has the bigger bed?"

"..." The guys stay silent for a bit.

"Umm...I do!" Kazu spoke up.

"Ok, then. Tonight all you guys will sleep in Kazu's bed--"

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Buchha said.

"Oh? And you'll be naked." I finished. "Ok, Tuttle! We're off to bed." And with that we all scatter to our bedroom for the night.

"**Damn you, Ookami**..." all the guys said.

**Please Review -**


	4. Chapter 3: Rape, in the name of science!

**Chapter 3: Rape, in the name of science!?**

"_Mama? Mama?...Where are you?"_

"_Oo...over here hunny." _

_I smiled as I skipped over to my mother. "Mama...how's didz you know that you wove Papa?"(baby talkin people...baby)_

_Sasha smiled back at her daughter. "Well...It happen when your father came to the expedition site that me and my crew were working on. I was named leader at the time. Your father was a big business man and he was offering us thousands of dollars to buy the land that we were working on. I refused of course and got into a small argument with him at the time. I told him that if he could find a fossil or two in the next three to five days he would have to leave." Sasha flipped her long golden brown hair up and look to the sky. "Your father work very hard to find something, anything, but suddenly on the fourth day he made a discovery. He found a dinosaurs tooth..."_

"_Ahh! Welly Mommy? Daddy founse a tinysaur tooth?" I said with excitement._

"_Heheh, yes my baby! He was so happy, even though he was covered in dirt (for a business man), that he found a 20 million year old dinosaur fossil that he destroyed the contract he was going to make me sign. It was the first time he smiles with such care and peacefulness. My heart was racing that day and I never forgot that smiled of his it stayed glued in my head. That's when I realized that I like your father, because he was showing who he truly is on the inside. Ever since that day I would always find an excuse to bump into your father just to talk to him. And after one and a half years of working together (because he join her in her research) we got married, though his family didn't approve of it in the first place. But thank goodness there was at least two people who did care, which is your grandma and grandpa." Sasha took her hand and started to play with my hair. I crawled in between her legs. "And a couple mouth later I found out that you were going to be born--"_

"_Mama...where do baby come from??" _

"_We're going to have that discussing later when you're a little bit older."_

"_Oh...ok! But how's do people fall in wove?" I look up into my mother's eyes._

"_Well...You'll know when can spot thinking about that person..." She smiled back at me._

"_That's right..." I turn around to see my father over us. "I couldn't spot thinking about your mother even if I wanted too...'Smack' Oww..."_

"_Watch what you say darling." Sasha said as she picked me up and places me near the bass of a great oak tree and started to walk away. "Buh-bye...my baby..." She said with such a sad voice._

"_...Mama...? Mama where's you going with daddy?" I stood up quickly. "Mama..." I reach out to grab them but they were too far away already. Tears started to pour down my face. "MAMA! PAPA! DON'T VEAVE ME!! I DON'T WANTA BE AWONE ANYMORE!" I cried out but they faded away faster and faster_

"MAMA, PAPA! WAIT--" I screamed as I awoke from my dream. My heart was pounding fast. "Ah...It was just a dream." I signed as I catch my breath. Suddenly a toddler was place in my lap. "WOW!?"

"Heeeeey sleepy head did you have a good dream, oh and this is my niece Marla, isn't she the cutest thing in the world, I know she is, isn't she, right?" Charmine spoke with a high powered voice as her big green eye sparkle into mine.

"Umm...Good morning to you to...?" I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look in front of me to where Marla was sitting she look tired, but Charmine was right, she was really cute with her blond pigtail and big blue eyes. I smiled back at her. Suddenly Charmine had this cute innocent face on her.

"Hey, Kami...Can you do me this biiiiiiiig favour?" She ask you puppy dog eyes.

"Depends what it is..."

"Well...I'm really happy to see Marla here and all, and I would love to spend some time with her but..." She paused.

"Buuuut..."

"I'm really, really busy so...could you please look after her for the day, PLEEEAAASE!" She begged and knowing her she won't stop bugging me till I say yes.

"...Fine, whatever." I agreed as I flopped back down into my pillow.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you sooooo much! I _**really**_ appreciate it." Charmine cheered as she rush to my bedroom door. "I have to go now. Madam Gillian need me for something really, really important. Kay, bye! Be a good girl Marla, no crawling into trouble again." And Charmine storm out of my room.

"This...is going to be one hell of a day..."

**I got dress and grab Marla to bring down stairs with me, and headed toward the dining room, but when I got there it wasn't too pretty... And just as I though, before I went to bed last night, the guy were complaining about their night...last night.**..

"Ok...that was the worst night I ever experience..."Kazu shivered in horror.

"You think you had it bad. Try having a small boy attach to you all night and someone, and not saying who...'Cough' Onigiri, having there dick near the crack of my ass. Oh! And least I forget, having a giant **TANK** squashes you at night..." Ikki twitched from the pain.

"I think I had the best night of my life." Akito said with a cheery voice as he hung to Ikki's arm. I had my hands trying to cover pour Marla's ears.

"Hey come on you guys. There are little children around." Everyone gazed up to see Marla in my hand. Akito immediate ran over, along with Nakayama and Emily, and surprisingly Kazu as well.

"Oh...aren't you just the cutest thing in the world." Emily and Nakayama both said as they wiggled their fingers to her face.

"She's adorable..." Kazu sweetly smiled at her.

"Wah! She sooo cute. May I please hold her, please!" Akito pleaded.

"Sure!" I smiled as I carefully place her in his hand. Marla seemed to be enjoying everyone around her. (she likes attention)

While Akito was watching Marla I went up to Kirike and asked him to bring a high chair for me. I turn to see that Marla was messing with Akito's hair. I smiled at how cute those two look together. It was like Akito was Marla's big brother. (better then Kaito that is) Kirike came around with the high chair and place it next to my chair.

"Hey, everyone, breakfast is ready!" I shouted to get their attention. Ikki, Onigiri and Buchha quickly ran over and sat in their seat. (with their forks, knives and bibs ready)

"Here Kami-san!" Akito handed over Marla as I placed her in the high chair. I sat down and started to place her bib on her.

"Marla, what would you like for breakfast?"

"...Eggy's?" She answer. (she 3 so of course she can talk) I smiled because she was so cute.

"Anything else...?"

"Babba?" She pleaded waving her hand toward the milk.

"Ehehe...of course!" I grab the baby bottle Charmine left me and poured milk into it and gave it to her.

"Wow, Kami... It looks like you were made to take care of children." Emily spoke.

"Y-you think..." I said embarrass. I did want to have children of my own when I got older, but that dream is still pretty far away.

"Yah! Definitely!" Nakayam butted in.

"Hey!...Kami...where's your...grandma...at?" Kazu try to say through his full mouth.

"Ah--"

"Madam Gillian is in a meeting. She won't be back till tonight." Ray cut in as he sat in between me and Akito. Akito got a little irritated.

After Marla finished eating her breakfast, she started bouncing in her up chair. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan...I won't to meet your foriend?

"Ah...ok? I guess..." I finished up my 'Corn Pop' cereal and sat properly. (and cleared my throat) "This is Ray, Akito/Agito, Emily, Kazu, Onigiri, Nakayama, Ikki, and Buchha...But I guess you can call them whatever you want...?" I scratched the back of my head.

Marla started to point at everyone. "You are Wray!" She spoke mighty and loud. "And you tree are Emy, Kazu, and Agito..."

"No sweetie it's pronounced A-KI-TO!" I corrected.

"Agito!?"

"Akito!?"

"AGITO!?"

"AKITO!" I was starting to get annoyed.

"**A-GI-TO!!"**

"Fine, whatever!?" I was ticked off, but I couldn't throw my anger at her, I mean she only a cute little 3 year old. Akito was just enjoying the scene from behind.

"And's you fours are... Riceball, Yama, Teddy Bear, and Crow..." She finishes and quickly jumps to the next subject. "Onee-chan I want's to go swimming, please!" She begged.

"Heeeeeeeeey! That's a great idea. Let's all hang around the pool today." Emily cheered. Knowing her she love sports.

"Yah!" Everyone else agreed.

"That's sound like a splendid idea." Ray sat up from his seat and started to pick up from everyone as they started to head to their rooms to change. I held onto Marla and started to walk toward him to help him clean up, but his hand stopped me. "Don't worry about the mess you and Marla go get changed. Me and Kirike and clean up here." He smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

I smiled in return. "_Ray you really are amazing!"_

**I walk all the way back to my room and started to change Marla quickly into her two piece bathing suit. It was white with many colour flowers around the side of her swimsuit. After I finished changing her I throw on my two pieces. I had a green and pink pokey dotted bikini top and bottoms on and suffer short with the rim colour green over top the bottoms. I throw Marla's floaty around her and started to hurry to the pool. (the outdoor one. We actually have an indoor one two) **

Surprisingly me and Marla were the first ones their (Everyone probably got lost in the house. I mean who wouldn't I didn't even give them a tour of the house) so I took this chance to bring Marla into the pool with me (knowing the guys they'll be fooling around and tipping everyone over in the pool) "Is the water warm enough for you?" I asked.

"Is perfete!" Marla smiled as she started to splash. I smiled and gently moved her around the pool while she continued to enjoy herself.

"**Geronimo!**" Akito screamed as he jump into the pool. (far from us so he didn't splash Marla) "Nay! Nay! Kami-san did I make a big splash?"

"Dude, when you hit the water it barely ruffled. I mean you only weight like 50 pds?" Akito look at me funny then Marla started to splash us with all her strength.

"Onee-chan! Agito! Pway with me!"

Personally I hate the water. Reason why is because I was never really tough how to swim. And you would think that someone as proper and skilful like Ray or my grand-mother would have tough me but they didn't. So I was hanging out in the swallow end of the pool. Akito was the one who brought Marla to the deep end (because he was an excellent swimmer. Hmm  
I wonder why?) As I watch from afar it was like the perfect moment for a picture. Damn I wish I had a camera.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and I knew, not even turning to look, that the guys were on their way. Akito and Marla didn't even notice."AKITO GET OUT OF THERE!" I warned them.

Akito turn to see the rest of the group coming at the pool like a herd of bulls. He tried to push Marla toward me so I could chuck her out of the pool, and hoping, that Nakayama or Emily (who were already at the pool) would catch her. But he slip on the pools liner (the liner is curved around the side so you can kinda stand their) and sunk to the bottom of the pool. (don't worry he won't drown)

"Shit!" I tried to swim over as fast as I could. I hesitated near the edge of the deep end, but hell I was trying to get Marla out of the water. She too small and she wouldn't be able to handle a giant tsunami at this age. So I force myself into the depths of the pool, grab onto her floaty and chuck her toward the girls, but after that the guys canon balled into the pool, (just after Akito resurface) and like I predicted, a giant wave took us under. My vision black out.

"_Oo? Oo darling, can you hear me?" _

"_Mother? Is that--" _Everything around me was blurry. I couldn't think or see properly.

"Oo? Oo please wake up!" I could hear someone's--no many people's voice. I force myself to open my eyes. The sun stung in my eyes, but my vision was coming back to me.

"Oo! Your alright!" Ray and Akito's face were close together. Probably trying to make sure I was ok.

"Oww, shit my head?" I tried to steady myself and I notice that Ray and Akito (again) were trying to help. Ray was on my left and Akito on my right, trying to help me to my feet. I could feel tension around me. I wobbled a bit before I could stand straight again. "What happened to me?"

"You were drowning." Emily came from behind me.

"Yah! And Akito saved you." Onigiri finished.

"Wow...really? (now how in the hell did he do that, I mean am twice his size...?) Then something hit me. "Oh god, is Marla safe?" I panic.

"She's fine!" Nakayama walk over with Marla in her hands and placed her next to me.

" Onee-chan are you awright?" She whimpered.

I smiled in relief and kneeled down to pat her on the head. "Hehe, yes I'm fine. And I'm glad you're ok too..." Then again something else hit me. "Oh shi--ah...I mean, oh man if I was drowning then who brought me back to life??" I was really sacred now. I was really hoping that none of the guys had to give me CPR. It's just that I've never had my first kiss and I was really careful with it, because am waiting for the 'Right Guy' to give it too.

"Don't worry I did it." Emily raised her hand and I sighed in relief. Then suddenly I was really piss off.

" This would have never happen if you dumb ass-- ah...dumb idiot would have seen that Marla was in the pool and would have waited for us to get out, but **Noooo** you had to just wing it..." I barked at them.

"Heal boy!" Agito commended as he switched over. "I don't really think you're up too barking at anyone in your stat. You should go relax, before you bust your gut..._And hopefully a lung_." He whispered the last part to himself, but he was right I was still a little dizzy.

"I'll let that part slid this time, but don't get to cocky." I walked over to the lane chair and relax in it. Beside me were Emily and Nakayama. They decided to work on their tan. And Marla was snuggled up beside me on the chair. The guys want back to, what I imagine, killing themselves in the pool and...who knows were Agito want off too.

"Hah! You call that a splash. "Buchha laugh from onto of the high diving bored. "I'll show you a really blast." Suddenly I had an idea what would happen if Buchha were to jump from that high. 

"Buchha wait sto--" But it was too late Buchha body slammed into the water and splash all of us, including Marla, who was now crying.

"Oppies...sorry!" He said as he disappeared under the water.

"I hate water!" I twitched. Then I realized that Marla wasn't crying and I look down to notice that she was gone.

"Oh, shit!" I sat straight up from my chair and quickly scanned my surrounding. "_Marla...you little...where did you run off too...? Shit Charmine gonna kill me."_ As I continued to search for her I finally spotted her. And what surprised me was that she was napping under a giant willow tree that stood talk and proud in my grand-mother backyard, but not just by herself. She was sleeping next to Agito?? (he was also sleeping...lazy bum) "Man she really does like Agito...seriously." Agito was wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks with a shark around it, (obviously) plus he was wearing a white open button t-shirt. I quietly walk over to where they were sleeping. I stood in front of Agito blocking the sun. He seem to notice, because he wrinkled his nose.

"Hey...you're blocking my sun?" Agito wine lazily. "Move it or loss it..."

"Don't worry I was just coming to pick something up." I kneeled down and hovered over Agito half-a-sleep face. (seriously when this kid is half asleep you can literally do anything...**Anything**)

"What? What are you talking about?" Agito started to sit up. Stretching his arms and still looked like he was drunk with his lazy eyes. (Marla's still asleep...she laying in his lap) When he could see straight again I pointed to him what I meant. "What the fu--"

"I slapped my hand right over his mouth. "Hey...she just a 3 year old girl. Don't swear you idiot!" I warned him as I relist my hand from his mouth.

"Geez...Why the heck is this thing sleeping on my?" Agito complained.

"Ehehe! I think she likes you." I sat down next to him as I move some of Marla's hair away from her face.

"Hmph! Am suppose to be the '**Fang King**', not '**Daddy Daycare**'. He continued to complain, but he didn't do anything to shoo Marla away.

"Hun! You seem to enjoy her company?" I don't think he heard me that time because he was staring at Marla with...Oh my God!! Is that a smile?? I tried to wave my hand in front of his face to catch his attention. Apparently he noticed but looked the wrong way.

"_Weird!!_"I thought. "Hey..." I decided to change the subject. "Why aren't you swimming...? Isn't your spirit—ahhh I don't know—a **shark**!?"

"Yah, but there's no way in hell I'm swimming with these pansy's." He stated.

"Ah...Come on, shark boy, the water's great..." I intrigue him. Agito turn quickly to look at me, for what I thought was a millennium, and finally smirked back.

"Ok, but you're coming with me." He quickly grasped my wrist and, gently, layed Marla aside.

"**Agito, NO! I was just kidding.**" I tried to cling to the ground, but that didn't succeed because he just picked me up in his arms and started to walk faster towards the pool. (fuck that little MoFo's strong) Ok I have to admit he was 'cough' strong 'cough, cough'.

"AGITO..." I started to wrestle my why out. "YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL RIP YOUR PRETTY YELLOW EYES OUT" I cursed violently.

"Heh! Nice try but you won't be able to wiggle yourself out of this one and beside...flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I'M NOT TRYING TO FLATTER YOU, YOU ASS!! PUT ME DOWN! **LET**-**ME**-**GO!****" **Aftermany attempt to free myself, we finally reach the edge of the pool, but he didn't drop me in. Instant he head towards the high diving board.

"Oh-fuck-no! Are you kidding me did you not just see what happened to me a couple of minutes ago. I _almost _DROWN! If you drop me from that height...I won't just drown, but die too!?" He simply just ignored me and continued to walk towards my doom.

"NOOOOO!!" Suddenly Agito was drench in ice cold water and I literally men ice. (seriously their where cubes on his head) Ikki and the other in the pool started to laugh. (while Kazu got hit in the head with a beach ball...hehehe) Agito grip around me loosen and I took this chance to escape.

"I believe milady said stop!" Ray spoke up from behind Agito.

"Stay out of this 'fancy boy' I was only having a little fun." Agito said sharply.

"Sure if that's what you call bringing your friends to their deaths." Ray stood straight and gave Agito a very dangerous smiling look. (I tell you sparks were **Flyin**)

"Listen you I would _never_ put Kami-san in any danger. She's--" Agito hesitated for a moment, but continued to bad mouth Ray. "I swear you better not mess with me or you'll end up on my wall of fame. Ball-sack and all."

"Try me!" Ray tried to push Agito over the edge. Waving his fingers to 'come-and-get-him'.

If any of you are wondering what I was doing, I actually ran to my grand-mother's garden shad and grab some rope for...Hehehe! Pay back! "STOP!?" I yelled as I lassoed Agito over with the rope. (Heheh, my rope skill kick ass) "Ikki, Kazu, and Onigiri come and hold Agito for me." They got out of the pool and trailed over to where I stood.

"Argh! Fuck! Let me go!" Agito hissed.

I walk up to Ray and I was a little piss. "Ray this is not like you. You NEVER use to get into fights--" Suddenly Ray took me into his arms.

"I was only trying to protect you, Oo." He whispered into my ears and seductively too.

"Ahhh--" I hesitated for a moment, but then push myself away from him. "I don't need you OR anyone, for that fact, to protect me. I was going to kick him in the nuts anyways." I stated.

"HEY!" Agito was piss.

Ray just continued to stare at me with worried eyes. Then I walk up and took one of his hands into mine and look straight in his eyes. "We were just playing around. Me and Agito always do stupid thing like that to each other, but we would never try to actually kill one another." I said gently.

"...Your right! I'm sorry please forgive my attitude and actions." Ray apologized with a kiss on my hand. My face became warm from embarrassment.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr..." Agito was really about to explode.

"Ahhhh--Kami-san--Agito trying to bit my hand of...And it really hurts!" Kazu replied with a painful and very squeaky voice. Then suddenly a small hand was togging on my shorts.

"Onee-chan? Why is evewyone fighting? Why's is Agito tied up? And I'm hungary?" Marla's wine as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ah...?" I kneel down to pat Marla on the head." I'm sorry sweetie did we wake you?" She nodded at my answer and stared at Agito for the longest time.

"WHO WAS BEING A MEANY TO AGITO?" Marla shouted. She was angry and ran over to help Agito out of the ropes. Ikki and the other tried to stop her, but she bit there hand instead.

"Oww, shi--You're a violent little girl." Onigiri cried as he hid behind Buchha who was now out of the water. Emily and Nakayama where watching too. Marla started to untied Agito and now I really couldn't tell who he was going to go after. Suddenly Ray's phone went off.

"Yes...I understand...Yes, I'll be over soon 'click'?" Ray turns off his phone and places it back in his pocket. "If you would all excuse me...Madam Gillian needs me to pick her up from her meeting." He bowed before leaving.

Marla finally finished untangling Agito and yet again I was surprised to see him smiling at her. He kneeled down beside her. "Heh...You know kid...you're not half bad." He patted her on the head, but too soon was he glaring in my direction.

"Now, now Agito...let's all do the right thing and think this trough..." I started to take a step back.

"And just what do you think you were going to do with me?" Agito was suddenly behind me holding my hands back and halting me from escaping.

"Ahh... well you see I was going to get pay back by attaching you to the high dive and using you as a human yo-yo, but that didn't work out so well...Ehehe?"

"Ah man! If you two are going to fight I'm going back to tanning. Nakayama can you lotion my back?" Emily started to walk back to the lawn chair while unhooking her bikini top. (doesn't want to have tan lines)

"Sure!" Nakayama nodded as she grabs the sun tan lotion.

"Ladies...Allow me to assist in massaging your back..._and boobs?"_ Onigiri snickered.

"Why don't you go die in the pool or better yet, go roast yourself in the sun." Emily snapped as she sent Onigiri packing.

Anyways...back to where Agito was going to kill me. "_Damn! I need to think of something that will distract him for like two seconds...? Oh! I know..." _I tried to wiggle at least one hand out of his grip. "Agito look its Kaito-bro!!" I pointed to a random area.

"What?" Agito quickly glances up.

"Physic!?" I dash out of his grip and started to run towards the house.

"Oh...You won't get away from me this time." Agito followed me behind. I notice Marla running behind him too.

I ran up the main stairway and look back behind me. Agito was still running after me so I decided to lose him in the hallways. (since I know were am going and he doesn't) "Wait! Marwa can't run fast!!" Marla wine as she tried to catch up to Agito, but because she tried to catch up, she trip on her feet and started to cry. This caused Agito to stop and hesitate.

"Damn!? Why do I have to be the 'Nice Guy' today?" Agito look back at me (which I stop to make sure Marla was ok) for a second and then pace over to the 3 year old side. "Shhh...It alright, please stop crying." He picked her up and started to bounce her around to calm her.

I laugh because it's funny to see someone like him try to comfort a 3-year-old. "Ehehe, she probably just hungry?" I was pretty sure he wasn't going to attack me while holding her so I walk up next to him. Marla looked up to me with her crying face. "Are you hungry hunnie?"

"'Sniff, sniff' Yes!" She whimpered.

"Ok, I'll go get you a bottle. Agito wait here while I go get her something to snack on."

"What? Don't leave me with her. She'll start crying again..." He complained.

"I'll only be a second and I'm pretty sure you can find a way to make her smile like you do with me." And with that I ran off.

"Huh??" Agito was a bit confused, but notice that Marla started to shack again. "Hey, hey! Don't cry it's ok, Kami will be back with some--" Agito look down and notice that Marla's eyes were as big and blue from crying. Agito decided to think of something that would make her happy.

"_Fuck! What am I going to do?" _Agito pondered.

"_Nay, nay, Agito-kun! Why do you try tossing her up in the air?" _Akito suggested.

"_WHAT! Are you crazy? Kami would kill--"_

"_No, no not like that. Listen when I was still young, way before you were born, Kaito-bro use to toss me in the air. Whenever I hurt myself or if I was just sad."_

"_You mean he actually had a heart back then?"_

"_Well...he was a lot nicer when we were young, but now he only thinks of getting the job done...even if it means painfully..."_

"_Well...I guess I can give it a shoot. Just make sure to warn me if Kami is coming back. I don't want her to think I'm going soft or anything...cuz I'm not."_ Agito opened his eyes finally and look back up towards Marla. "Hey! You wanna know what it feels like to fly?" Marla look at him confused, but after a few jumps into the air she started to smile again.

"Wahhh! Higher, Agito, higher?"

**Meanwhile near the kitchen...It took me a while to find were the milk was, but I finally have a bottle ready for Marla. (grandma has three frigs)**

"Man...I really hope Agito was able to calm her down?" I wondered as I walk up stairs. I finally made it to the hall were Marla and 'it' was, but when I got there... "Nay, Agito?" I look around. "Where's Marla...?"

"Ok...Don't panic..." Agito said calmly.

"...? Where's Mar-la??"

"...Don't scream." I got piss and grab his white t-shirt.

"**WHERE'S MARLA??**" I was really worried now. "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?**" A griped his shirt tightly.

"Hey, hey! There are children around." Agito said sarcastically as he pointed his finger towards the ceiling.

"Wha...WHAT IS MARLA DOING IN THE CHANDALIER??" I look up horrified as Marla waved back at me like nothing was wrong.

"Ah...well, you see I was trying to calm her down by tossing her up in the air, and she really seem to enjoy it, so I started to throw her higher and I guess her bathing suit got stuck in the chandelier...ehe...he?" Agito tried to explain.

"Ahhh, man...What am I going to tell Charmine?" My mind wandered off. "Hey, Charmine, I had a wonderful time with Marla today. We want swimming, she almost drown, (not including me) she took a nap then she got hungry so a brought her inside, then she trip and Agito tried to comfort her (the best way he could) and then she got caught in the chandelier...Yah! We had a great day. 'Smile'" I continued to panic. "No...I can't tell her that or she'll torture me with her 'Happy-go-Lucky' shit."

"...Ah! Babba?" Marla started to wiggle around from seeing her bottle.

"Hey, whoa, kid! If you move to much you might fall and hurt yourself." Agito tried to get her attention.

"Onee-chan...Marwa want's down." She tried to reach to me.

"Hold on, Marla! We'll get you down." I ran down the hall a little's way to where a table stood and place her bottle down and walk back.

"WE? Why do I have to help?" Agito grumbled.

"Ah? Hel-lo! You're the one that got her up there in the first place so kneel down."

"What?"

"Just do it." He kneeled down under the lights and I walk over behind him and place one foot on his shoulder.

"Wait! **Why can't I be the one on top?**"

"Because this is your punishment. Now shut up and stand."

"_I swear I'll kill you tonight." _Agito thought to himself as he raised me up.

"Ok, Marla hold on...there!" I finish unhooking her and Agito started to lose his balance.

"Sh—shit! T-too much wei-weight?"After that Agito gave in and we all fell to the floor. I protected Marla with my body as I fell on top of Agito. "Oww...fuck!"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm ok." Agito replied as he rubbed his head.

"Not you shit-head, Marla!?" (I really don't think the kid cares that their swearing right now) Suddenly Marla started to giggle.

"Mehahaha...!" Me and Agito look at each other. "Marwa like it when Onee-chan and Agito are together. It makes her happy. Pwus they trwy there hardas to make Marwa safe and sound." Marla smiled. Then her stomach started to growl. "But, Marwa, hungary still..."

"Hehehe! Of course you are. Your bottle is right over--" When I tried to point in the direction her bottle was in I frozen from shock.

"Ok, wow! If you guy are going to get 'Freaky-Dicky' can you at least find a room." Ikki pointed out as he sucked on Marla bottle.

"Ok I'm going to let that one slide and ask you why the hell are you drinking Marla's BOTTLE??" I said in disgust.

"Well...what else are you suppose to do when there's a bottle in the middle in the hall way?"

"Ah...I don't know...LEAVE IT!" Agito and I stood up while I placed Marla between us.

"Whatever! Anywho...this stuff is pretty good. I've never tasted this kind of milk?" Ikki said as he continued to suck it.

"...That's because it's breast milk Ikki..." I pointed out blankly.

"..." Ikki look back at the bottle and shock his head."That's actually pretty good."

"Urgg! I think I'm going to be sick..." Agito was trying to hold his stomach back.

"Just walk away, Marla, walk away." I started to push her and Agito back towards the dining room. Marla just continued to laugh. "I'll get you a new bottle when we get down stairs." And with that we walk away.

"Hey...! Hey you guys, wait for me?" Ikki wine as he look back behind him towards the darker area of the hall way.

After we arrived in the dining room everyone was already waiting for us. We had lunch and shortly after cleaning up, Charmine came back to pick up Marla. "Hey baby girl! How have you been? Did you have fun?" Charmine continued to ask question.

"Uh-huh! Marwa had lots of fun." She smiled back as she jump up into Charmine's arms.

"That's good!" Then she turned to me. "She wasn't any trouble was she?"

"Oh...No, no, no, no, no! She was just the most perfect little angel." I sweat dropped. "We when swimming, she took nap, and then we feed her during lunch. Yep...hehe...just the most **normal **day!"

"_Except the part where she got caught in the chandelier!" _I elbow Ikki from behind me. "_Owww..."_

"Ehehehe...Don't mind him he's just an idiot...He hit his head in the pool really hard. He's just hallucinating...ehehe?"

"Riiiiiiiight? Anyways, you ready to go?" charmine ask.

"But..." Marla looked back at Agito and me."I don't want's to go yet..." She gave Charmine the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, it's ok you'll see them all tomorrow again."

"Whaaaat?" Me and Agito said in unison.

"Uh-huh! That's way I wasn't here, because your grand-mother needed me to help her with the '**special thing**' for tomorrow. Ray was helping too."

"Soo...Marwa will goo to special ting tomowwo?"

"Yep!"

"Ok! Then Marwa will go home for tonight. But let Marwa go for a sec?" She struggled. Charmine nodded and set her down. Marla run up to Agito and gesture for him to kneel down next to her. "Marwa has something to ask Agito?"

"Ok...What is it?" Agito waited patiently.

"Will...ahem! Will Agito..."

"Come on spit it out?"

"Well...if Marwa gets older will Agito...marwy Marwa?" She asked shyly. The room was silent.

"PHAHAHA!?" Everyone laugh. Marla continued to look deeply into Agito eyes for an answer.

"Ah...Eh..!?" Agito couldn't find any words to reply.

"Come on Agito, don't keep a girl waiting." I couldn't resist throwing something in there.

"Listen, Marla..." Marla waited with patients. "I...I...I'm in love with someone else!" Everyone stop laugh with shock.

"Oh reawy! Who's that?"

Agito stood up and walk up to his lover and grasp their hand. "This is!"

"...IKKI!?" We all shouted. (seriously even Akito was screaming in his head)

"Yes...Ever since the day I meet him on the battle field, I...couldn't keep my eyes off him." It was almost as if Agito was just acting the whole thing...hmmmm? (Ok I'm a yaoi fan so to me this is really hot, but to others it might be really disturbing)

"Oh, ok..! **Then marwa will see you tomowwo!**" And with that Marla and Charmine left.

"Hmmmm...I didn't know you feel that way 'number two'?" Ikki spoke up.

"Fuck, no! I only said that, because I didn't have the heart to say 'no' to her." Agito said with his head down.

"Oh! So you do have a heart?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut it!"

"Ok...I guess I get half of that, but...why did you go for Ikki and not one of the girls?" Emily wondered.

"Yah! I was wandering that myself?" Onigiri spoke up.

"Ah--" But before Agito could answer my grand-mother walk into the front door.

"Oh, good everyone's here." Gillian said with her quiet voice. "I'm throwing a small party for you all tonight."

"Huh? What for?" I ask.

"Just a small token of my gratitude." Gillian smiled.

"Perfect I'll take this opportunity to get ready." And with that Agito dash off to his room.

**It was around 7:00 now and everyone was dress '****party-like****' for tonight. I didn't when to dress to fancy so I throw on a red sleeveless top, with laces around my neck, and dark jeans. I also decided to at least broche my hair tonight, and put a very light perfume on. And I ran down stairs into a really huge room where everyone was. Before I got changed I want to see my grandma again. To ask her what this party ****really**** was meant for. She told me that it was to celebrate the opening of a new vine store in town that was bought from her company. And so, the party was filed with red wine. (we weren't allowed alcohol)**

"Wow! I'm surprise grandma actually has _**our**_ kind of music playing?" I asked myself.

"I'm the one who told her." Ray popped up right next to me.

"Hehehe, thanks! I really didn't when to dance to my grand-mother's kind of music."

"My pleasure!" Ray smile as he face came closer to my.

"NAY, NAY, KAMI-SAN! LET'S GO TRY OUT THE WINE 'twitch'!" Akito shouted loudly as he push me away from Ray and over to the table. I look back behind my shoulder and notice a very smug look Ray was giving Akito. (man I'd be pretty piss if someone really hot keep on talking to me and one of my jealous friend butted in)

"You know I was trying to talk to Ray?" I tried to tell him.

"Oh, really I didn't notice?" He smiled. (something tells me he really didn't cared) "But, enough about him. What kind of wine is this?" He totally changed the subject.

"Huh? Oh, that's cherry red wine." I replied.

"Huh? I've never really tried wine before." Akito took a small glass of wine and carefully swallowed it down. "Wow! That's awesome! I think I'll have some more."

"Ok, but don't have too much of it. You can still get drunk."

"Hey, kami-san over here!" Nakayama waved to catch my attention. I walk over to where she was standing.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"Huh? What do you mean '**we**'?"

"**We** as in me and Emily..."

"Well...I don't know I mean I'm not really a 'shopping person'—" Suddenly my grand-mother walk in to interrupt us for a minute.

"Everyone! If I could just have a moment?" She said with the strongest voice she could. "I would like to propose a toast." I notice in the corner of my eye that Akito was shacking uncontrollably as he tried to hold his wine glass up. "I would like to thank my co-workers for helping me establish my new winery. Plus, I would like to wish my grand-daughter a belated happy birthday...Happy Birthday Ookami!" Everyone around me smiled and we all held our glass up and took a sip from our beverage.

After everyone want back to their suppurate groups I walk up to my grandma. "You know...you didn't have too wished my anything."

"Yes, I know that, but I at least wanted to say it one last time before leaving you for the eternal sleep." Gillian place one hand on my shoulder as I look down in despair. "Don't be sad my dear, tonight is the time to celebrate...and to be with the people you love. If you know what I mean 'Wink, wink'."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I wondered.

"I might be old, but my senses are still sharp." And with that my grandma walk away giggling.

"Ok...weird!?" I decided to check up on Akito. (I was a little afraid from his spasm from before) "Hey! Are you ok?"

"Yaaaaah! I'm just perfect 'Hiccup'!" He said as he took another sip of wine.

"Ahhhh? How many drinks have you had of these?"

"S-seven...no, no, no, wait 'Hiccup'...twelve?"

"Ok...I think you've had enough for tonight." I tried to grab the martini glass out of his hand, but he slapped me instead.

"You...Fuckin' touch my glass, I'll kick you're a...'Hiccup'!"

"Ok, now I know I really need to take this away from you. You're starting to sound like Agito."

"Fuck you! I know I'm a sweet sensitive guy." He started to get close to me. (But if there was one thing good outta this, it would be that he breathe smell like cherry) And suddenly his hand was riding up the back of my shirt. I gasp from being surprised.

"O-ok, Akito...ehehe! I-I think I would really a-appreciated if you didn't have your hands c-crawling up my b-back." It was hard to speak because my body started to tingle as his fingers slowly traced around my back, plus his breath was fairly close to my neck. I needed too stop him fast, everyone was around me and I didn't want to embarrass myself by moaning so loudly, so I switch him over to Agito.

"Oh...OMG, I'm sooooo sorry!" Agito said with a very high pitch voice as he let go of me. But for some reason my body didn't want him to let go.

"A–Agito is that...you?" I look down at his face. His cheeks were rosy and his eye was sparkling. (In other words...he drunk)

"Eheheh, yes silly! Oh, but let's not worry about that. Did Akito hurt you? I'm soooo sorry for he behaviour. He usually much kinder." (Ok...I think getting these two drunk actually changes their personally...scary, but at the same time amusing)

"HEY! Are you two alright?" Ikki asked as everyone came up to us. "You guys weren't doing anything to nasty...are you? _Please say yes!" _I glared at him as I smacked him across the face. ''Smack'! Owww...'

"Ikki-kun you shouldn't say stuff like that too Oo. You know you'll just get hurt." Everyone look down at Agito like hell had just froze over. But I was standing there quietly. '_He said Oo...he's never said my name like that before...?'_

"Hey, Agito are you felling ok?" Nakayama ask.

"Nope, I'm most likely drunk...ehehehe!" He smiled back at everyone as he playfully knock on his head for being, for as he says 'Silly-Willy'.

"Really...!Tell me 'number two' if I said that you were a pansy/girly/cutesy/ little shark. What would you do?"

"I'd give you a big punch in the face, hehehe!" He said cheerfully.

"Ehaha! You know their personalities might have changed, but he's still Agito deep down in his small caged heart." I said. (trust me I know this kid to well)

"Nay! Nay, Oo, let's dance." Agito said almost seductively as he grab hold of my hand and walk, more like wobbled, to the middle of the room.

"Ehe—no! You have to get to bed before you start to get grumpy again." I said with a childlike voice.

"But I'm not tired--" Suddenly Agito face fell down into my arms. Even though everyone around us was very loud, Agito look like he could sleep through anything.

"Do you need some help?" Ray offered from behind me.

"No, thanks. I think I can carry him up to his room." I craddle Agito in my arms and started to walk back to his room. "'Sigh' Your such a crazy MoFo, but...I can't help but watch over you."

**I finally reach his room. Walking in I place Agito on his bed. I decided that I should change him into something more comfortable so I started rampaging through his dresser. I found a nice pair of light blue pyjama's that was probably meant for the guest and walk back over to where he was sleeping soundly. I couldn't resist but to chuckled at how cute he was. (again) I started by taking off his shoe, then sock. Then I work on taking off his pants, and the double layer off shirts he was wearing. (Heheh...he was wearing shark boxer) Finally I started to put on his pj's. I started by slipping on his pants. Suddenly the moon shine sliver over his torso. It almost looked like he was the perfect shade of sliver. Then something hit me...**

"You know...I've always wondered how two people share one body." Quickly my curiosity took over. I look around too make sure no one was here. I ran over to lock the door, (just so no one bugs us) and walk back. (Sorry people this story is still '**T**' rated. It's not like I'm going to rape him...much. Just from the torso up.) Then I started to '**study**' him.

I let my one hand run through his navy blue hair. It was soft as silk and smooth. My other hand, being silly, poked Agito cheek. Agito face wrinkled a little before returning to normal. I let my nose trace his soft face, yet again making him flinch. I found it adorable at how Agito was reacting so I decided to brush me lips over his jaw-line and down his neck. I could hear small sounds coming from him as he shifted in his sleep. I continued down his neck, smelling a cherry flavoured sent as if he poured it all over himself, (most likely form the wine) to his open chest and stop over one of his nipples. I decided to use my hand this time to tease him in his sleep, by circling his nub. Suddenly a quick moan escaped Agito mouth. I stop immediately, hoping I didn't wake him. I continued to let my finger trace his small upper body, making Agito squeak and pant, probably driving him crazy in his sleep. Suddenly Agito moan loudly, which made me jump from excitement.

"Ehe...What am I doing to this pour boy." I could understand it either. My body had a mind of it's owe. I crawled back over to button up his shirt and place him under his sheets. "Sweet dreams..." I whispered in his ear. As I walk to his bedroom door my head was spinning with question. It's as if a small voice in my head was telling me I rapped the boy. "No...I didn't! I was merely '**studying**' his body." I started to fell light head. "Fine..." I said to myself as I tried to 

hold my head up. "Let's put it like the...It was **Rape, in the name of science!?**" And with that I fell unconscious.

**Finally, finally it is done... Did you enjoy it? Please if you have any ideas or if there's a part that seem a little off please tell. Oh! And less I forget...PLEASES REVIEW -**


	5. Chapter 4: Dancing makes you HAWT!

**Chapter 4: Dancing makes you HOT!?! (part 1)**

"_Huh...? Where am I?" My voice echoed in the white room I floated in. I was wearing nothing but light blue pyjamas._

"_Ehehehe...." A small laugh was heard from behind me. I turn to notice a small girl with long wavy light brown hair. She was wearing an old Victorian style dress...she was pretty cute to. I didn't hesitate to float over to where she was sitting._

"_Who are you...? I asked._

"_Ehe...Give me your name and I shall give you mine." (total Lloyd steal catch phase...but we all love him...teehee)_

_I took a deep breath before answering. "My name is Kisanagii Ookami."_

"_Huh...? Kisanagii...are you some sort of relative of my or something." She tilted her head confused._

"_Wha..."_

_Her face became a little more serious as she fixed her posture. "My name is Gillian Kisanagii, but you can call me Gill." She smiled calmly at me._

_My face became brighter. "What...Nana?" This little girl was my grand-mother. I took a closer look at her and it was true...it really was her, but much younger. I also notice that she was wearing the onyx earring that grand-father gave her. "I must be dreaming about my grandma when she was --- Owww!?" Suddenly my chest started to hurt as if there was someone sitting on me._

"_Are you alright?" Gill got up and walked over to my side trying to hold me up._

"_I'm---I'm fine...Ouch!"_

"_...Oo!" She whispered as she hid her face from me. I looked up towards her as best as I could. "Don't cry..." She looked back up into my eyes. "Don't cry! Even if Nana's gone I'll always be with you." Suddenly her appearance started to disappear._

"_W-wait! Don't go...Wait NANA don't leave me...no, __no, NO---"__ My hand swung out to grab her but failed. Instead I felt something soft and hard hit against my hand and suddenly I woke up._

"NO!" I swung my hand again as my eyes flew open, only to catch myself smacking Akito in the face. Wah! Is all I heard before he fell next to me...

"Ouchie! Why'd you do that?" He rubbed his face as he almost look like he was about to cry.

"Huh? Akito what are you doing in my bed?" I sat up straight and crawled over towards him, placing my hand on the cheek I smacked. "I'm sorry..." I blew cold air on it thinking it would make him feel better.

"What are you talking about...this is my room."

Oh shit! I forgot I fell asleep in his room, but wait...I remember I fell on the floor. How did I get into his bed, better yet, how am I in Pyjama's? Anyways I couldn't tell him the truth so I pretended like nothing happen. "Oh! That's right, I remember now, you were totally out of it (and I mean totally) and I brought you up to your room, but by the time I finished getting you ready for bed I was really dizzy and I guess I must' a fell unconscious..Ehe!" I know I was laying throw my teeth, but I will not let him know what I did to his small frame last night.

"Oh, ok now I understand what Agito meant last night." He stopped rubbing his face and he started too crawled back onto my stomach. Now I understand were the chest pain came from in my dream. "He woke up at about four in the morning and noticed you lying on the ground. He thought that if you slept on the floor all night you'd give him shit in the morning so he placed you on our bed. After words we changed you into some pj's so you'd feel more comfortable."

Suddenly my face turned red. "What a minute...he changed me last night?" I wrapped my arms around my body. I felt so exposed. (dramatic pose)

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I'm the one who changed you...Agito said something about his head starting to feel dizzy so he let me change you." He smiled at me before snuggling his face into my stomach.

"Haaaa...Thank god! Now I won't feel as bad now...'Smack'!"

"Owwww! What was that for?" Akito whined as he rubbed his new lump on his head.

"You're still a boy Akito and you don't have the right to change a girl without her permission first." I stated.

"Whaaa, I don't understand we're good friends, I didn't think you'd care if I changed you." Then Akito grab the collar of my pyjamas and started unbuttoning me. "Here allow me to change you back into your other clothe. Then you'll trust me..."

"Hey, whooo, I trust you with all my heart, but this is one of many thing '_male friends'_ can't do too each other." My hands were trying to push him away (since he's so small) when suddenly his bedroom door opened. (Agito unlocked it last night when he woke up)

"Goooood morning akito-kun, ehehe...it's time for breakfa—" Charmine entered the room and notice me and Akito in a '_weird_' position. "Umm...well I kinda—I was wandering—Oh who am I kidding I can't wait to tell everyone, eheheh...tootles---" And with that she ran down the hall.

"Wait, no, Charmine it's not what it looks like...'Smack'...owww!" I fell on the floor before I could finish.

"Are you ok...?" Akito peeked his head over the side of the bed.

"Yah...!" I raised myself to my feet and patted some of the dust that was on my butt off. I turned my head slightly to say---"Yeah, know what...I'm going to go get change in my room...hehehe. Umm thanks for...? The night?" And with that I stormed down the hallway trying to catch Charmine...which I didn't succeed.

**After trying to catch Charmine I returned slumly to my quarters. I changed into something comfortable to wear because I remember that the girls wanted to go shopping...Ewwwww. Even thought I think shopping for clothing is a waste of time, (I prefer to let my mom get it for me without moving a muscle) for me going to the mall is going shopping for toys, food, video games, music...and AT parts. Not standing around for hours just trying to find the cutest top or bottoms to match them. But I haven't gone shopping with anyone lately sooo...what the hay...**

"'Yawn'...Mornin?" I walk into the dining room this morning and notice that everyone was already awake, except for Ray that is.

"Morning!" Nakayama replied as she gestured her hand towards the seat she wanted me to sit in. I followed lazily.

"So...what the 'big plan' for today." I sat down in my chair as I started picking at my omelette. Emily rush over to give me the '411'.

"Ok, today we're going shopping, but when I mean we, I mean us girls." She stated as she munches on some garlic bread.

"I like the sound of that '_no guys_'. Good that means I won't have to keep them on a short leash then. _Those buggers always run off to look at something useless..._" I said through my chocolate milk. "Ok, so how do we get pass the guys without them knowing we're going out today?"

"That...I don't know about." Emily sweatdropped.

"Why don't you fake an illness?" Charmine pop up from behind me.

"Oh, good idea." Emily pointed with her chopsticks.

"Ok, but what kind of illness...?" I asked as I wiped my face off with my napkin.

"Why don't you say your tummy hurts and you need to go see a doctor?" Charmine though.

"Not good enough. Kirike or Ray will just tell me to go lay down."

"Ok...oh! I got it why don't you tell them you're pregnant?"

"Shhhhhh... Not so f***ing loud, Charmine." I grabbed hold of her month to shut her up. "And no we're not saying I'm pregnant...There gonna wonder who's the father?"

"Hehehe, but it would have been funny to see their reaction."Nakayama laugh to herself as she finishes up her breakfast berido.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Focus people."

"Ok...How about we do it the old fashion way and just sneak out the back door?" Charmine point her finger over her shoulder towards the back door. "We can take my new Excalibur!" She jumped for joy. (quietly)

"Cool, we're taking a flying sword?" Emily seemed excited.

"No, Emily, she means her new car..._naive_!" I corrected as I handed Kirike are lick clean plates. (he's not listen in too our conversation...I think)

"Ok, that sound fine, but what if we get caught." Nakayama pointed out.

"We 'improvise'. I finished. "Ok, everyone act natural." With that we all sat up and, casually, walk towards the back door.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...where are you guys sneaking off too." We all froze in are steps. I turn my head slightly to see Ikki facing us, while picking his nose. (of course)

"Ahahaha...ha!" Damn, I wasn't expecting them to catch us this quickly... "Well you see..." I was at a loss for words. Suddenly Charmine was standing behind me. (all the other guys were facing our way to)

"Oh dear, you guys didn't know...Poor Kami-san has a lump on her body. We were going to...umm, take a ride in my car and... Go to a professional to take a look at her." Charmine came to the rescue...but why do I have to be the victim of this act. Sign.

"Riiiiiiiiight! Ok, so where is this 'lump'?" Ikki asked as he lifted one eye brow not really believing Charmine's story.

"Yeah! Charmine why don't you 'refresh' my _**memory**_ and show me were this 'lump' is?" I was also curious to see what she would come up with next.

"Ehehe..." Suddenly without warning she started to grope me. I moaned slightly out of being surprised and embarrass...or was that pleasure. Anyway, the point was that it was weird. (Luckily Kirike or Ray weren't in the room at the time) "You see there are a few little bumps under here." She started to funnel (if that's even the right word) with my breast again; well I tried to keep myself quiet.

"Ehehe...yeah that's right." Suddenly Emily joined in. "Her bra size use too be a B, but now she's bump up to a C." Emily keeps snickering to herself.

"Exactly...So we have to hurry on out of this place...Tuttle's!" And with that we dash out the door, jump into Charmine Excalibur, and speeded down my grand-mothers estate at 125 mph. Meanwhile back in the kitchen.

"So what'd I miss?" Akito joyfully ask as he skipped back into the dining room. (he went to the restroom) Everyone remind quiet.

"If that...was only...ME!" Ikki whined.

"Huh?" Akito remind clueless.

**After drive for about ten minutes in Charmine **_**awesome **_**car we finally reach town. People this is L.A. we're suppose to have fun...and go shopping at least a dozen time before leaving to go back home...seriously! Anywho we finally reach the mall.**

"Ah, the mall, the one place that every girl dreams to visit every day." Emily heaved a big sigh as if she had day and gone to heaven. (where all the real man are)

"Riiiiiigth! So why are we here anyways? You didn't really give us a reason." I wondered.

"Well...I wasn't allowed to tell you, but...tonight Madam Gillian is throwing you a party, in honour of celebrating your miss birthdays." Charmine answer so formally. I was dumbfounded.

"Alright, another party." Emily shouted excitedly.

"Yeah!" Nakayama high five'd her.

"No, not cool. I don't want that much attention..._knowing grandma she'd invite the whole city..." _I thought lastly.

"Come on, Oo! I know you don't like formal parties, but Madam Gillian wanted to do this. You know she doesn't have much time left." He reminded me.

"Huh? What do you mean by '_not_ _much time left'_?" Nakayama asked.

"_Shhhhh..._" I whispered to her as I covered her 'big' mouth. "_They don't know about-well all of them don't know about the situation and I'd like to keep it that way, please and thank you." _She simply nodded_._ "Ahaha...she doesn't know what she talking about. A-anyways, dress shopping, hmmm sound good to me." I laugh sarcastically. And we were off to the mall. Meanwhile back at the mansion.

"Hey does anyone know where the girls are?" Buccha asked. (he was too busy eating to notice what was going on)

"Oh...they went to the doctor or something...apparently Kami-san had a 'problem'." Ikki quoted.

"Actually..." Ray walked into the lounge room. (where everyone was chillin and watching TV) "I bet there doing something else." Ray was no dumb cookie he knew what we were up to.

"Who give a damn what there up to." Agito huffed as he lounged on the love seat. "As long as there not bugging me I don't give a fuck where they are."

"Well...since the girls are out why don't we do a little exploring ourselves?"

"If it mean moving my ass and doing hard labour then....no." Ikki said flatly.

"We can ride in my new Alexander's and I'll pay for whatever you want?"

"SHOTGUN!" Ikki was the first to jump up all excited like a puppy. Everyone else seemed too agreed as they started to walk out to the garage. Suddenly Ray was stop.

"Hmm...May I help you?" Ray asked sarcastically not caring for the person who stopped him.

"Bribing people with money will only make you a greedy bastard." Agito said coldly making no eye contact.

"And stepping on other people toes will only make you seem smaller." Ray return with his own coldness.

"Grrr..." Agito growled lowly he didn't think it would be a good idea to start a fight, not while the Lady was still in the house. (Lady meaning Gillian) So he jumped into the back of the car and remind silent...well not mentally. "_He's really starting to piss me off."_

"_What's wrong Agito you seem a little unwell?" _Akito slightly worried.

"_I don't know...I feel like something real bad gonna happen." _He silently glanced out the window.

"_Oh really, I though you where piss at Ray so I came up with a bunch of plans...__you wanna hear?"_Akito replied evilly.

"_I'd be my pleasure..."_ Agito smirked wickedly. Now back to the girls...

"We've been to almost **every** fucking dress store...**CAN WE GO HOME NOW?" **I was sore all over the place and I wasn't even carrying anything.

"No...We haven't found you the perfect dress yet. Tonight is the night for true love...and you better look sexy when that time comes." Charmine was really getting into this party thing...too bad her mind is full of fantasy.

"True love? Ahaha 'Snort' hahaha..."

"No...I'm serious. Who knows what magical things happened at night between two people." Charmine did one of those poses where you stand on one foot while the other curls back, having both of your hands up under your chin and sigh at how 'romantic' it is...blah!

"Trust me…_nothing _like that is going to happen, OK. So can we pleeeeeease leave now. Pretty please!" I was seriously gonna start begging if they didn't give me what I wanted.

"Not until we find you that '_one_'' dress. Girls?" She grabbed hold of the collar of my shirt, along with Emily and Nakayama, and dragged me into the farthest part of the mall.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I pleaded as I tried to claw the marble floor. But…that didn't work out to well. Now back to the guy… (I'm gonna continually switch back and forth between the two group so just bare with me, OK people's)

"The mall…! Your idea for an 'adventure' was the mall." Ikki replied in an unhappy tone.

"Yes!" Ray answer in his usual happy and polite tone as he step out of his car.

"Humph!" Agito tried to ignore his godly like speech and appearance.

"Well, actually…" His expression changed from happy to serious. "The Lady is throwing a special party for, Oo! The Lady doesn't have much time left with Oo so she wishes to throw her one last party." Everyone remind speechless for a few moments before Kazu spoke up.

"What do you mean by '_**The Lady doesn't have much time left**_'?" Kazu asked, a little concerned.

"Heh..." Ray merely chuckled to himself. "Right now is not the time for a Q & A. We have to find each and every one of you a tux for tonight. Now follow me." With that the guys march on into the mall. (following Ray of course) {Switch}

"Oh hell, no...NOT LE CHATEAU!!" I cried as I was still being '_chick_' handled.

"Yes! We've been to every other dress store, but this one." Emily reminded me.

"'Sigh' Fine...but at less let me get something to relieve the boredom..." I wiggled myself free from the grip of the girls and ran to one of those machine in the mall with the little toy inside. Gazing at the toy machine, I inserted my 1$ (damn that one cheep ass machine) and out came something I was definitely going to enjoy for a while.

'Whatcha got there?" Asked Nakayama as she came to my side. I bend down to retrieve my prize.

"Wow, for once they actually put something useful in these retarded machine." I turned to face the others. 'Taa-daa! I-got-the-slingshot!" I raised my hand up into the air and chanted the one Zelda song were whenever Link get a new item it goes, Da-na-na-na! The slingshot also came with three little marbles.

"'Sigh' You really gotta get a life and become enchanted by the world of SHOPPING!" Emily hummed. After words, Charmine came over to grab me again and said I was just stalling...well, ok maybe I was, but at least now I have something to keep me busy while I go through there torture. For fun I decided to launch one of the marble into the mall, just to see where it goes.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I cried as I released the marble. I had no clue exactly where it went, but by the sound of the '_OWWWW_' I heard I say it when pretty far. "Hehehe! Whoops!"

**After a very **_**long**_** battle of fabric on fabric I FINALLY made it out of that hell hole.**

"Am free...FREEDOM." I shouted out of happiness as we reach the car.

"Well, geez. It would have been a lot easier if you didn't try to run away every time I pick up a dress." Charmine pouted a little as she throws all of our shopping bags into the trunk.

"Charmine's right. You even gave the clerk a heart attack." Emily reminded us as she took her seat in the beautiful Excalibur.

"Hehehe, oh come on you guy give the poor girl a break." Nakayama can really be my life saver sometimes. "Anyways, we really should be getting back to the house. Its past noon now and I bet Lady Gillian is expecting us." I nodded at her comment and jump into the back of the car, and putting my seat belt on. (safety first)

"Alright! Hold on to your thong ladies. I'm gonna make my baby purr." Charmine started the car at full speed.

"Seriously, Charmine keep you though to yourself." I blankly pointed out.

"Hehehe, okie-dokie!" And with that she raced out of the parking lot.

**Because of that the cops came after us... Yeah, yeah! It was all good, until she decided not to STOP! After receiving a 'warning' we finally made it back to my grand-mother.**

"Nana, we're back." I walk into the house placing all my new purchases aside as I notice my Nan walking down the grand stair case.

"Welcome back, ladies!" She gave us her famous warm welcome smile as she came to my side. "Charmine, I presume that you succeeded in what I asked of you?"

"Yes Madam! Everyone is well prepare for tonight." She bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you my dear."

"So Nan..." I interrupted. "Where's the rest of the retards---I mean 'guys' and Ray?" I quickly corrected myself. I scratch the back of my head.

"Oh, they want out with Ray. They left a little after you four want out, but they should be back soon, knowing that it lunch time." Gillian turned her attention toward the kitchen. "Kirike already prepared a delicious meal for everyone." Suddenly bickering was heard from the other side of the door.

"**OUT OF MY WAY!**" Buchha came trucking into the main entrance as he hassled himself toward the dining room.

"Well, speak of the devil, look whose back." Gillian grind as if she knew exactly what to expect.

"Welcome back, guys." Nakayama greeted them. Emily smiled alongside her.

"Hey, Buchha, that not fair! All the food will be gone if you're the first one to eat." Onigiri ignored the girl and ran straight to the dining room. But aside from Onigiri a very handsome young man caught my attention.

"Hey, Ray!" I cheerfully waltz over to his side to help him out.

"No please, I'm quiet alright." He insisted as he placed all the very big boxes on the floor. "Now that, that's out of my way, good afternoon, Oo." His very strong sexy gaze caught me off guard for a moment until a dark mini thunder cloud came slogging into the main door.

"Holy crap, who rain on your parade?" I was almost afraid to ask, but what the hay its Agito.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." He simply growled towards my direction. Grandma merely chuckled to herself as she notice Ikki and Kazu walk into the room. After letting the weather clear up on the inside of the house, Agito took off his hat and to my surprise...

"Holy hell! That the biggest bump I've ever seen? What the hell happen to you...Did Ray kick your ass?" I had too many questions just waiting to be ask, but he snap at me before I could answer.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I was merely minding my own **fucking** business, walking through the mall, when suddenly a **fucking** marble hit me on the **fucking** head." I swear his voice could have gone higher.

"Arai?" Oh shit....

"Hmmm...Come to think of it, Kami-chan, didn't you have a sling-shot while we were shopping?" I notice Agito twitched for a moment. Dammit, Charmine, shut up.

"Yeah, your right I notice that as well. Didn't it come with three sets of marbles? And I think you launch one randomly in the ma---" I quickly hurried over to Emily face to shut her up, but my efforts failed. (Wheeee, epic fail! XD) Agito flaring attention was on me.

"So it was because of you that I have this nasty head-ache!?" Note to self...when your friend has lost it---RUN!

"H-hey come on we can talk about this...How was I suppose to know it was going to hit you, I mean what are the chances of that happening?" I was slowly backing into a corner, which is not good. Corner + Me = trap like a helpless mouse while shark boy get a free snack.

"Now, now you two settle down." Gillian came up behind Agito and rested her hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be fighting, beside it was an accident. Now why don't we all have a lovely lunch in the dining hall, I'd like to discuss something with each and every one of you." Thank you Lord, for my grand-mother. Agito seemed peeved, but he shook it off.

"Damn, I'm tired of this bull shit. Akito take over!" Agito pulled his eye patch over and ran away. He seems to be doing that a lot lately? We all came into the dining hall and sat at our seats as Nan tried to get everyone's attention with here sparkly glass.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" She clicked her glass with a fork to make the tingling sound. Everyone spotted what they were doing, though from the looks of it Buccha was having a hard time not eating the food right in front of him. "Thank you! Now then, you were all probably told this, but tonight we are having a ball. I assure you'll all attend. That's way I had Raylee and Charmine take you out for a stroll this morning." She pointed towards the two sitting down.

"Ahhhh---Lady Gillian if you don't mind me asking, why are you throwing this party?" Nakayama pulled her hand up as she asked.

"Yeah, grandma, didn't we have a rockin partey last night? I personally didn't think you'd have a wild side were you'd party every now and then." Ikki pointed out.

"Yes, that's true, but this is for a more formal occasion. Unfortunately I cannot tell you the reason why, but it is for a good cause." Something seemed to pinch my heart when Nana didn't decide to tell us what this was all about, but I had a hunch why. Suddenly Nan was interrupted by Kirike. He whispered something to her and her expression went all pale. "Oh no, that's terrible news, now what are we going to do about the stylist for tonight. Everyone I know is probably already booked up by now."

"What's wrong grandma?" I had to ask.

"Our hair stylist for tonight's ball has just cancelled on us for who knows what reason and now there's no one else to pitch in and help."

"Really?" That just gave me an idea." And what time does everyone come down at?"

"Around 7 pm, tonight. Why do you ask?"

"I think I know just the guy for the job." I quickly flicked opened my cell phone and ran through my speed dial. Finding **just **the personI was looking for, I dialled his number. Everyone around me was silent as my phone rang. Not too long after it rang I heard a 'Click".

"_Hello, this is Spitfire. How can I be of serves to you?"_ The foreign man spoke with such elegance it made me giggle.

"Yoh, Spit, Whaddup? It's Kami, been a while." I never waste my words with this man.

"_Ehehe...I had a feeling you'd call. Now then, what is it this time? You only call me when you need a favour."_ Spitfire was the one person I'd always run to if I was ever in the dumps. He really was a good listener. Hmmmm...maybe that way a lot of girls like him?

"Well you remember I told you I was going to L.A... Well here I am. But, yeah, My Nana is in a pickle and she needs a hair stylist _**fast**_ so....you wanna fly over to America and give us a hand?"

"_Hmmmm....What's in it for me?"_

"Ahhh...making a couple $100 bucks or more, plus a free filet to L.A. and back _**in**_ first class..." There was a long pause of silent. I looked up at my grand-mother and she merely sighed at my un-effort to ask for her permission, but she seemed to agree to my condition **if** Spit accepts my offer. Finally he replied.

"_Well...I did have other clients scheduled for tomorrow, but...I guess they could wait a day or two before I returned."_

"Oh, Spit, thank you, thank you, thank you..." I cheered. "You think you could leave right away?"

"_Yes I can."_ He seemed please for some reason?

"Great, will pick you up around 5, alright."

"_Alright, see you then. Ciao."_He hung up on his end.I also shut my phone away in my pocket. Looking up, everyone was eying me.

"What? We needed someone fast and Spit happened to pop in my mind." I shrugged my shoulders up.

"It's not that, it's....How come you know someone like Spitfire, one of Genesis's Leaders?" Emily asked.

"Ah...Well---" Before I could respond Onigiri interrupted my train of response.

"Ohh, I see. You have **that** sort of relationship with him." His eye brow rose when he emphasized the '**that**'. I fell from my chair.

"WHAT???" My head barely came up over the edge. Before I could correct myself, _again_, Tweedle A and Tweedle B, had to speak up.

"Whoa, Kami, I never knew you were a hooker to an older man?" Ikki sounded like a perverted old man as he shut his eye and stuck out his chin. "What do you think Kazu, my man?"

"Maybe she was desperate and sold herself off. That might explain the late nights out she been having. Did she ever smell of sex when she comes home?" Kazu made it seem like he was whispering to Ikki, but everyone could hear him. Embarrassment washed over my face as I was about to murder-lizes them, but Akito spoke up next....Now what?

"You guys are so mean. Kami-san isn't a hooker or a sex slave..." Akito huffed as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Oh, Akito!" I cried tears of joy. (Sarcastically, people, sarcastically) I could just hug him for being so darn cute and caring. He suddenly lifted one finger into the air and closed his eyes.

"She more like a sex toy if you ask me." He beamed his smile.

"'Twitch, twitch'..." And sometimes...I WANNA RING HIS LITTLE NECK!!!

"Ahahah..." Grandma seem to enjoy listening in too my torture. "Well, I'm glad your friend is on his way to help us in this time of need. What was his name again...?" Gillian looked up at the ceiling to find her answer.

"Spitfire, Nan. His name is Spitfire. He's....ah...my personal hair stylist." Now I was nervous to even speak his name. Everyone would continue to eye me and claim that I was guilty of something. I became frustrated and stood from my chair. (I ate during this whole event) "Well, if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for tonight. Emily. Nakayama. Charmine. Come with me, please." I did one of those flip my hair thing and walk away.

"Why are you leaving,** now** to get yourself ready? There still another 5 hours before the party get started?" Kazu asked. I could replay since I already left the room but...

"Ehehe...You should know by now that girls take extremely long to get ready for any good party." Charmine did a cute little curtsy before twirling out of the room, along with Emily and Nakayama.

**Leaving all the guys, and my grand-mother, in the dining hall, we girls started to get ready. We decided to change in my room since it's was the biggest out of the girls and I had the only three-way mirror. Around 5 on the dot, Spitfire arrived in L.A. and my Grand-mother seem charmed by him. (Geez, who wouldn't) Spit did the honour of doing my hair privately in a separate room...**

"Haaaa..." I sighed. I don't really like waiting; I wish this party would be over with. How many people were invited anyways? Knowing Nan she probably invited the whole city...

"Now then, why don't you tell me what on your mind? You only sign when there's something bugging you..." Spit asked as he continued to pamper my hair.

"Arggg! It's this party. I'm more of a hardcore party-person with DJ's, junk food, strip poles, pimps, and multi-coloured lighting. Not ballroom dances with dresses, sampan, and fancy talking, blah..." I stuck my tongue out immaturely. But it's true I love to party, especially at clubs. (me and the girls, Emily and Nakayama, like to sneak out and club some nights XP)

"Ahaha...That does sound stressful, but my sources tell me that only half of your problem." Through the mirror I could see him raise his eyebrow. Again I sigh.

"Really there's nothing wrong."

"Really?" His eyes told me a different story. Spit definitely didn't believe me. But to tell ya the truth I couldn't tell what the other thing that was bugging me. Was it the fact that my grand-mother's is dying or something else...? I don't know. But before I could answer, Spit interrupted my train of thought. "Finish! Now then, if you don't sparkle in my eyes then I fail at making women beautiful." He lean down next to me, his head next to my right shoulder, and stared at me through the mirror. "I'm pretty sure everyone will be eying you, mate." He whispered. I blush and looked away. Don't get me wrong I don't feel anything romantic between us, but Spit does always seem to flatter me once in a while. He caught my act of embarrassment and chuckled to himself. " Alrighty now, why don't you go see your maid friend? I think she had something to give ya." He span the chair around to let me free of my make-over.

"Thanks, Spitfire; I really owe you a lot." I span around and waved good-bye to him before leaving the room. Knowing Charmine she was probably in my room waiting for me to return with my new found look. As I arrived to my room I was almost glomped by her bubblely-ness.

"Oh-My-God! You look super-duper cute, like a princess." My expression fell when I heard the word 'princess'. Me and princess don't go together.

"Hey, come on Charmine let go already. It's not like this is the first time you've seen me dress like this."

"Well it has been a while since you were last here."

"True, but that doesn't make me someone Barbie doll, now, LET GO!" I swung my arms around ferociously. She fell to her butt with a soft whimper of disappointment. "So what was this 'Thing' you wanted to give ta me?" I stared down at her pouting face before it lit up again.

"Ohhhhh, that's right. My lady wanted me to give this to you." She ran towards a strange looking jewellery box, that didn't belong to this room, and pulled out something. I couldn't see it since she covered it with her hand. "Lady Gillian has had this necklace since the day of your mother and father wedding. She said it belong to your mother." When she un-covered her hand, there layed a beautiful diamond necklace (use your imagination people I don't feel like describing it) that I have ever been near in my life time.

"Whoa, that's----that's incredible, look at the size of those diamond. Wait a minute...my grand-mother doesn't expect me to wear something like this, does she?" I kinda back up from how pretty it was.

"Ehehe, of course silly, why do ya think she brought it here? Surely not so you can look at it." She waved her hand in front of her face in a silly gesture.

"Are you crazy? If I wear something like that my head would drop down to the floor. I'd have to rent a crane just to keep my head off the floor." I physically showed what I'd look like if I were in that situation. Making my posture seem very un-feminine.

"Oh, stop dilly-dallying and come here." Without another complained I walk over to her. As I sat down in front of her she place the necklace around me. It layed beautiful perfect in the arch of my neck. "Perfect! Now you're ready for tonight. BTW love the dress you're wearing. Make ya look extra sexy!" Charmine skipped in front of me and gave me the thumps up. As I stood up I looked over to the mirror to my right. Looking at myself, completely finish, I could see myself as a totally different person.

"_See...it's happening again. She taking control of my humanity—no, wait, I'm doing this for her. I should give grandma her last dying wish. To be the beautiful grand-daughter she has ever seen." _My expression definitely showed that I was sulking, but I think I can put myself through torture for one more night. "Well, Char...Wish me luck! _If I don't end up dying first that is. _I'm gonna make sure I give grandma the best night of her life---Even if it's her last one." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I never thought that those words would ever come back to haunt me...I guess I was wrong.

**OH-MY-FRICKEN-GAWD! I'm finish only half of this chapter, but it was getting to be really big so I putting it into 2 parts. But whoa...This definitely took me a long time to write up. I was being REALLY lazy and not wanting to do it, but I slap my self in the face a couple of time and got to working on it agian. Again, i'm sorry for the big wait...but I can't say it won't happend again....Please R&R! Love ya'll!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Dancing makes you HAWT! p2

**Chapter 5: Dancing makes you HOT!?! (part 2)**

**As I made my way to the ballroom all these thoughts were coming into my head. Do I look good? What are people gonna think of me? Does the music suck? Will I choke right in the middle of a dance? Do I smell like ass? There were so many questions that were taunting me, but I had to keep my composure. Stand up tall and look like am enjoying myself. Turning down the corner where the huge grand staircase was (where you walk down into the party) I spotted Kirike. I smiled and approach him...nervously!**

"Hey, Kirike, is everyone here already?" I asked nervously.

"Well, madam...why not takes a look for yourself." He asked as he bowed and pointed to the corner of the corridor wall. I, quietly, sneak to the corner and poke my head around to see the **THOUSAND** of guest that my grand-mother had invited, not including my friends. (which I couldn't find) I gulped and whimpered back to Kirike.

"D-do I REALLY needs to go out there. They look like they'll eat me alive." I clanged to his uniformed like a scared puppy.

"Unfortunately, my orders are to announce your present. Force is required if the subject fails to oblige." Kirike read from a small piece of paper he pulled out of his coat pocket.

"_Nana...you're so mean sometimes..."_ I whined quietly.

"Ahem! Now, madam, it's time." He answered.

"Ahhhh....I guess I have no choice." I sighed. I quickly regained posture and followed Kirike.

"Wait here while I announce your presents. Oh! I almost forgot." He turned back towards me. "You look lovely tonight, madam." He smiled as he bowed and continued down the stairs. I blush out of embarrassment, but it did cheer me up a little. As Kirike made his way to the centre of the staircase I pampered one more time to make sure I looked good. "Ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce the present of the Lady's grand-daughter, Ookami." He bowed as he pointed in my direction.

**I took a deep breath and made my way down the first set of stairs. Trying to make my face look relaxing in front of all of those unknown faces I turned to see my friends at the bottom of the stairs and even little Marla, who was happily waving at me. Unfortunately my so called "friends" stared at me like someone had slapped a face mask on me and turned me into a completely different person. (or a piece of meat) As I reached the bottom I bowed in front of the guest... **

"Thank you all for coming tonight." I said as I smiled back at everyone with the best of what I could offer. After that was done the light dimmed around us and our attention drew to my grand-mother who was ready to speak in front of the microphone. My Nan gave this amazing speech about her life and her company business. To everyone around her they probably though this was nothing more than a thank you speech, but to me it was more like her good-bye speech...It made me want to cry, but I don't like crying in front of people so I kept it to myself. After Nana was done and wish around a good time I gathered around my friends.

"WOW! Kami, you look fantastic!" Both Emily and Nakayama commented as they gave me a thumps up.

"Thanks." I embarrassedly accepted. But what bothered me more was the fact that Ikki, Kazu and Onigiri were eying me funny. They didn't say anything to me until Kazu push them both out of the way and spoke up.

"Gosh, Kami you really look good tonight. I'd never would have guess it was you under all that make-up and...pretty formal wear?" Kazu said shyly. I still eyed him suspiciously, but I smiled and playfully punch him in the arm.

"Ahh...Thank you, Kazu! You guys look "dashing" yourselves." I smiled, but suddenly there were flashing lights in my face. When I realized what it was it was Ikki taking a picture with a camera, but not only that, but Onigiri also decided to take a picture of my underwear, which is way he's under my dress right now. "ARE YOU GUYS ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!?! ONIGIRI, YOU FAT FUCKING PIG, I'll RIPE YOUR ASS OFF AND LET YOU EAT IT!?!" I started to chase him down, trying, both, to receive the camera and his soul. After a minute of chasing I ended up losing him. I was in the middle of a crowd of people I didn't even know.

"_Look is that Gillian's grand-daughter?"_ A random woman from the crowd whispered.

"_Yes, it is. She the one that was born from that aristocrat archaeologist, right?"_ Another person whispered.

"_I can't believe Ken would marry such a filthy woman." _Someone replied.

"_None the least have a child just the same." _

"_Are...are they talking about me?" _My expression quickly darkened as I continued to listen while making it seem like I was listening to the CORNY music.

"_Her mother was nothing more than a bad omen to begin with. Thus ending both her and pour Ken's life so quickly."._..Stop.

"_Pour Ken...He had so much in his life to be proud of and then he had to go and poison his mind with that dirt digger."_...Stop talking about my mother like that.

"_Now, all that's left is his child and SHE supposes to be the successor of this family. Humph...I won't accept it. She's as dirty as her mother."_...Stop talking about me like I don't even exists or I'm not standing two feet away from you, listening in on what you're saying. My knuckles were turning white and I was ready to slap some senses into these rich bastards. I hate this...This is why I never like coming to L.A...When I know that I'll just be mocked and spit on by all those people who only care about their politics, money and, supposedly, rich family blood generation.

"_I hate you..."_ I whispered. "_I'll kill you...__"_ I was ready to swing around and punch some sense into them when suddenly someone grabbed hold of my hand. "Huh...?" I looked up. "RAY!?"

"I don't think you wanna stand here and listen to this horrible rubbish. Come with us." As I looked more carefully I also notice Charmine and Marla were with him. Ray pulled me out of the center of the ball room and walked me over to the wall were there was little people to interrupt us. "Don't listen to what they have to say. They have no idea what type of person you are." He smiled down at me while holding my chin up trying his best to distract me. And unfortunately...it was working. I let out a huge sign of stress and turned my attention to my friends in front of me.

"So, besides gossip, what have you three been up to...since the last 2 minutes I saw you?" I asked while I looked at Charmine and Marla, who was holding Char's hand.

"Well, the Madam sent us to find you. She wanted to talk to you." Char pointed to my grand-mother who was still up on the platform.

"_Great, now what does she want? _Alright, I'll go see her." As I started to make my way to the platform, Ray stopped me for a moment.

"I'm terribly sorry, but where are my manners tonight." Without warning he took hold of my hand and planted a soft, yet romantic kiss. I couldn't stop myself from turning completely red.

"Wh-what this all about." I shuddered. Chills ran up my spin. That caught me off guard.

"_Breathtaking..."_ He whispered seductively into my ear as he walked back to the others. My hand immediately came up to my ear as I held it in confusion. What-was-he-talking-about...? Breathtaking? Does he mean the way I look tonight? Hopefully that's the case. I stumbled off towards my grand-mother with weak legs.

"Stupid-**STUPID**, Ray!" I mumbled to myself. (She was still holding her ear while she walked to her grandma...lol, she looked silly) After stumbling through a horde of guest she finally made it to the platform.

"Nan, I'm here. What's up?" I asked.

"Ah, my dear, thank goodness your here. Come. Come on up here next to your old-wrinkly-grandma." She waved her hand asking me to stand besides her. As a stood next to her I realize that I was in front of the whole party. I was frozen in place. People looked up at me in both confusion and curiosity. "Gentleman, tonight my grand-daughter would be honoured to dance with each and every one of you for tonight, soiree."

**Oh-HELL-no! Is she teasing me? She wants me to dance with every single guy in this room? Wait? Does Kirike count...? No, no, no that's not the point. I can't believe she wants me to dance with EVERY guy. There has to be about a good 40 guys out there and that dosen't includes my friends. I wanted to protest to my grand-mother, but I didn't want to make a scene in front of all those rude, stuck-up, rich bastards (seriously they walk around looking like they have a pickle up there ass) that look up to my grandma, plus I don't want them to think even more badly about me. Sign...**

"I-I would be _honoured_ to dance with everyone tonight." I twitched. Well I guess the night is more about my grandma then me...Alright! Let's suck in my stomach, plump those lips, stand up straight and raise my chest...Cuz, I got some dancing to do. _"For grand-mother!"_ I closed my fist in show that I will do this with a smile on my face.

**An hour later...**

"Wheezee...I'm so sick of dance the waltz a thousand times over." I clung to a chair to catch my breath. Sure I might be in great shaped for my AT team, but hell if you've dance with 52 (there was a lot more people then she thought) people in a row, you'd get tired. As I tried to get a breather _another_ man came over, but someone worth dancing with. "Ray!?" I tried to sound happy, but it came out like I was gasping for air.

"Heh heh...you look exhausted." He kneeled down and offered me a hand. I graciously accepted it.

"Thanks! So I presume you're next in line." I crossed my arms and coxed my right eye.

"Hopefully it's not too much work for you or maybe I should tell the Madam that your---"

"NO! That's---not necessary." I grabbed hold of his arm out of instinct.

"Then may I have this dance." He bowed down. Again I smiled and he took whole of my entire body.

**It felt so weird to dance with Ray. I mean we used to dance a lot when we were kids, but now we're all grown up. He was taller and ****much**** more muscular, average size man. (And when I mean average I mean that in two ways...if you catch my drift) He never left my gaze and I couldn't even try to look away from his. Those beautiful, unnatural purple eyes were almost like a spell. It felt like I was dancing on water and nobody else was around. I couldn't even hear the music anymore...I can't believe how handsome Ray turned out to be. He was like a drug that would never go bad. My body only told me to get close, and closer, and...**

"Ahem..." I was suddenly pulled back into reality. When I turned to look next to me Ikki who was eying the both of us in such an oblivious way that I almost tripped?

"Wh-what? Oh! That right...it's your turn." I whimpered as I had to let go of Ray. But as he left I swear I heard him chuckled off. Weird? As Ikki made his way in front of me he looked a little lost. "Do you even know how to hold a woman?"

"O-of course I know...I think?" I signed and decided to help him out. Not only that, but I ended up leading as well. "Soooooo...what are you and fancy boy up to these days?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I eyed him.

"Well...from afar it almost look like you two were making-out with each other." I nearly trip over my own feet.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! What make you think that?"

"Because you two looked like you where being lovey-dovey."My foot came crashing down on his.

"I'd watch what you say around here. Or else you'll be riding with minus one foot on the way back home." I whispered dangerously into his ear as we danced around. Not long after it was Kazu's turn. To my luck he actually knew how to dance, waltzing along I notice that Marla was dancing with Akito. It was so cute I couldn't resist smiling.

"You're grand-mother looks really happy." Kazu caught my attention.

"Huh?"

"She seems really happy. You know for what you're doing for her tonight. I'd never thought you were one for all of these events?" He sweat dropped.

"Well...might as well give her the joy of this night. Never know how much longer she has left to live..." I looked directly down at my feet when I said that, making Kazu confused.

The night carried on and I finish dancing with Buccha and Onigiri. So there was only one more guy on my list. "Akito!?" I called out to the small blue haired boy who was enjoying a chat with Charmine. (Who knows what those two were chatting about)

"Is it my turn finally?" He chimed as he wiggled his way through the crowd over to me.

"Heh heh heh...That's right!" I laugh. Akito was especially cute tonight with his tuxedo. We took hold of each other and dance ourselves around the room. It almost felt like I was dancing with a kid, since he was so small, but I couldn't keep my laughter hidden, but to my surprise Akito was laughing with me. I guess he knew exactly what I was thinking. We spent the entire time dancing in laughter. I don't care if people stare or gossip about me. Right now, am happy and they won't be destroying it anytime soon. "For someone who spends half his time ripping people to shrewd, and half the time sneaking into people beds, you're a pretty good dancer." I had to bend down a little to state the fact. Akito face seems to have turned from cutesy to mischievous in second. Now, what was on his mind?

"That's true, but I least I don't take advantage of people while their drunk." Cheshirely he smiled and my whole body froze up.

"W-what...?" Oh, god...Oh, god please tells me he wasn't awake during...

"Just because I wasn't myself didn't mean I wasn't conscious. You're a little lust driven yourself." He laughed teasingly as my body turn bright red. "I would have never guessed you where so sex crazy for us..." He blew into my ear and my body tingled.

"**THAT**...That not true I wasn't thinking of going as far as to have sex with your unconscious body." I hissed quietly and embarrassingly with a sharp edge into my voice. (Don't worry people it still Akito, but that doesn't mean he can't have a dark side sometimes)

"Oh, so you admit that you were kanoodeling with my un-guard body..." NO, this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to find out. My body started to heat up and shake as our dancing came to a slow. We seem to have made our way out to the balcony, where we were alone, but still straddling each other. "You know..." his face turned from creepy to seductive, but with a shadow to his stare, looking up to me. "If you like us, you should just tell us straight forward..." He brought my fingers up to his lips and he started to lick them. I whimpered and tried to run away, but for someone like Akito to be in control, he held on tight.

"N-no you have it all wrong..." I let a small moan slip out. Damn! I tried to slap my hand over my mouth, but Akito stopped me. He had me sitting up on the edge of the balcony railing. Why am I being over powered by someone so much smaller than me? "S-stop teasing me..." I whined.

"Excuse me..."Someone here? Akito snapped around to see that Ray was standing, or more like leaning, on the glass doors. No! Was he watching? I almost wanted to cry, but...

"Oh, Raylee it's you! Oops! Did we wonder off...My bad?" Akito stuck out his tongue in a playful manner as he bonked his head. What? He just turned back into his usual self? Was he trying to cover this up? Well...I rather he did then allow Ray to find out. Oh, man I looked like I was just taking advantage of...oh, wait...I was. My dress was hanging open and my panties were showing. Does god hate me or something? I quickly gain back my posture and fixed up my messy hair. "Well I better get back to the party. There's a 3-year-old who requested another dance with me." He smiled cheaply at Ray before skipping out of sight. I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and beat myself senseless with my heels, but instead I just took a big sigh of relief. Raylee came up to me and looked a little shady, maybe he did see us?

"Are you alright you look a little flushed?" He cupped my face gently and made me look up at him, but I couldn't look him in the eye for some reason.

"I'm fine, **dancing make me hot!?! **So we decided to dance out here." I looked up and saw that it was a little cloudy, sad that I couldn't see the stars.

"You seem a little tense...Are you sure you're alright?" Ray kind of forced me to look into his eyes. He was only worried about me. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, straddling me. I made sure to nod my head as my hands came up and gently pulled his away from my face. He was the one that was acting a little weird, or was everyone in the loony bin tonight? "I'm sorry I guess I worry a little too much. It's just been so long that I haven't seen you. I would have a dream of our past and would wake up wishing it was all real, but wasn't. I wish I could have woken up and find you curled up beside me on my bed when you got scared. I wish I could spend my time with you." His talk turned into soft whispers, I would have to lean in to hear him more clearly. "And I wish for you to know that I love you..."

"Wha—" I tried to pull myself back, but Ray grabbed the back of my neck and swing me up to his face, Towering over me, our lips could almost touch, but just.

"I love you!" He hushed before our lips locked. Oh my god, my first kiss...and I wasn't even expecting it!? Again...Why is everyone around me making my heart race? Why is all of this happening? These feelings are making my knees weak and body heat up. His lips were so soft and I could feel his heart beat as fast as mine. He dip me to deepen our kiss, his hand gently caressing my neck, it send shivers down my spine. I moan unexpectedly into his touch. He finally broke our contact to allow ourselves to breath. Boy was my head ever spinning. "Now the question is will you love me?"

"I—" My hand came up to stop the spinning in my brain and shook it gently. "N-NO!" I blurted out, pushing him away. I ended up at the railing again.

"Why?" He seem confuse, but then again he also seem to know why I was confuse. I was scared. I began to panic. The first thing that came to mind was to jump. I quickly threw my body over the balcony and fell two stories from the house. Ray immediately came to the railing. "Oo, are you ok!?" He yelled. As I landed I brush off some of the dirt that got on my dress and looked the opposite way of his gaze.

"I'm fine, but...I-I need time to think..." And I ran off into the forest. If you're wondering how I survived a two story high fall, don't...I've scaled building and grinded my school walls that are much higher than this, we AT riders can fall from almost any height without receiving injury. But I will tell you something I'm not good at...love, feelings, emotion. Whenever I came across a crush or someone that liked me, I would reject them or tell myself to not believe in such fantasy of love and romance. But...Now-now I can't seem to get people out of my head. First Akito/Agito and now Ray? I know that Ray loves me, (thanks to the 7 minutes in heaven act a little while ago) but not how Akito/Agito feels. Akito only told me to tell my feeling, but do I even know what they mean, but that doesn't tell me that he approves of my feelings.

I'm scared. Run! Run! I always run away from my problems am so pathetic. Tears started to run down my face as I ran; eventually I came to a stop in front of the beach. Plopping down onto the cold sand I silently cried into the night. After what felt like hours (but was only 5 or 10 minutes) I calmed down. Sitting next to the beach side always seem to calm anyone down. When I was living here I'd always come to sit and cry here whenever I got to stress. Not much has changed. Except for the act that one of my best friends loves me. I decided that there was no point in crying anymore so I stood back up, brushed off the sand from my body I walked back into the woods, there I found the old swing set that my dad build for me. I sat down on it and started to push myself a little, back and forth, starting a small rhythm. I sighed as I started to think things through. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes; I stopped, planting my feet firm on the ground, waiting. "Who's there...?"

"What's wrong mutt? Got your panties in a bunch?" I know that irritable voice anywhere.

"What do you want, shark boy?"

"Well..." Agito stepped out of the bush, the moonlight hitting his nightly hair color. And, was he....blushing??? "My stupid other half told me that I had to go find you. I don't know why, but he was very persistence." He stared down at the ground, never meeting my gaze. Not that I wanted to look at his face after my dilemma on the balcony.

"Well, then...if your here to bitch about last night just get it over with..." Might as well get it down and over with.

"Huh? Last night? What about last night?" What...? Was he serious? He looked up at me confuse.

"You know last night...Didn't Akito tell you?"

"Hmmm...Oh, yeah, I remember..." Here it comes..."Last night..." This is gonna hurt... "You mean when you carried me to bed last night? Why would I be mad?" Huh...? "I should be thanking you, if anything." I didn't notice him come up in front of me. "So....thanks, you know, for last night." I looked up only to NOT see him looking at me. Instead he was looking away, embarrassed. Typical good guy, who acts like a bad ass, but it seem to do the trick in cheering me up.

"Wait a minute!?" I shouted, catching Agito by surprise. "_Then only Akito knows about last night...That slimy little shit..."_ Errrr...I hate it when he does that to me. Gets me all worried and everything, only to blow me off my heels in the end. I panic for nothing. I must have look really stupid because Agito started chuckling, strangely he never does.

"What's up with you face. You look like you got sucked off by an octopus or something." he had to turn away, to ashamed of his laughter to face me. I perked back up and returned to my usual self by punching him in the side. "OWWW! FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH?" Holding his side with his hand while the other was ready to return the favour.

"That was for laughing at me." See...This is what I'm use to, this feeling of comfort and relaxation around him. I couldn't help but start to cry again. (She still to weak to be all taught again.)

"Wo-woah! Hey I didn't r-really mean it." Again he shied his stare away from me. "Anyways...Give me your hand." Not looking at me he held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment, confuse.

"W-what are you trying to do?" I sniffled. He didn't say anything, just suddenly pulled me into his arms, placing one hand around my waist and the other in my own. "W-what are you trying to pull???" Now I was getting nervous.

"Just shut up and dance..."

"But there's no mus---" He yanked on my waist, pulling me down to face him.

"Just...shut up..." Whoa??? He's face is....totally red? Actually it makes him kinda cute this way. I smiled and did as he said. We danced. Weird, but it makes me happy. But it also makes my heart race again, which is not good. What if he hears it? Just....remain calm. I took a chance to look down. Again his face was still tomato red, but he was trying to look anywhere but me. Must have been put up to this. Akito I imagine. This was nice...this feeling. This feeling of trinity, friendship....and love. Gah! Thinking about it makes me heat up.

"Hey...?"

"What? I though you didn't want me to talk?"

"I can hear your heart racing..."

"W-What!?" Oh god....Not good! Think of a way to distract him. "Well yeah...What about you?" without really think this through my hand crawled under both his layer of clothing, I could feel him shiver as I laid my hand flat against his heart. "Yours is racing, too." His face went as red as mine.

"HEY! Don't just shove your hand up someone's shirt, you slut!" We started to stumble over our legs and ended up falling over onto the ground, but that didn't matter, Agito was the next to crawl his hand up the side of my dress. "Let's see how you like it when someone invades your space." Next thing I knew my body stiffen and I could feel the shivers crawl over my body. His cold hands snaked past my hips, around my waist and lay just under my bra. (the dress only has two possible entrance, the top or the small slit in the side of the dress)

"P-Pervert...ah..." I tried to stifle my voice, but it came out weird, a mixture of surprise and excitement, most likely from his cold hands. My body shakes, which resulted me gripping Agito tighter, making him twitch under me. Suddenly there was a flash. We jumped, turning to find Kazu with a fricken video camera.

"Woah, this will be great to black mail you guys later." Speechless. "Oh, don't mind me just continue on. Pretend like am not even here." My body started to shake again, but this time out of anger.

"KAZU!" I hissed as I stood back up on my feet. Both Agito and I had a dark glare towards him. We fix ourselves back up and started to pace towards him.

"H-hey would you look at the time, b-better get back to the party, heh heh..." He started to book it, but ended up getting crushed by Agito force. My hand gripped his shoulder and he twitch.

"You're dead!" We both whispered.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**After we had a long talk to Kazu, trying to explain to him that we were 'fighting' and not 'getting it on', punching and beating the crap out of him to make sure he didn't tell a soul, we headed back to the party. Everyone was gone except for my friends. Nan apparently retired to her room for the night. I wouldn't blame her, it was a huge party, and she must be exhausted. I decided to party it up a little before retiring myself for the night. Now that all those snob-of-people are gone I can crank up the volume and throw on some real music...**

"May I have this dance..." Spitty came up to me and asked for my attention, which I could never refuse. He's done so much for me and....I could really use some of his consoling.

"I'd be delighted." I smiled. We dance our way over into a corner. I didn't want anyone to hear us.

"Now, then...What's on your mind? I can tell something bothering you."

"Spit...I'm confuse...my friend told me he loved me. What should I do?" There was no hiding the truth. Spit had this ability to look inside peoples head, or he was just good at guessing people though as long as he got a good look at their faces, and he not the type to run around and tell everyone their secret. I slouched a little while I dance with him, turning upset.

"Well...how do you feel about him?" He lifted my chin to look back up at him. Those eyes could trade anyone in a stat of relaxation. I sighed.

"Like the brother I never had." I wanted to hide this expression of shame, but Spit would like go.

"Then what's the problem?"

"When he k-k-k-kiss me I froze up and my heart pounded. Like I found this entirely new feeling blooming inside of me, kinda make me went to throw up, really." My face burned with embarrassment. The thought of that being my first kiss made my heart jump. Spit seem to smile more gently as he saw the cute expression across my flushed face. Gag me.

"Maybe you were just caught up in the moment. Maybe an event that happened before hand must have lit the fire inside you?" Then I remember the talk I had with Akito.

"Well...maybe..." Stupid emotion called feelings.

"And what about the one you told me you already admired? Is he out of the picture?"

"Oh-no-no-no-no! I still love him..." Love? "Love..." My heart seemed to sink at the thought of it. Did---did I love Agito? Is that why my heart is on this roller coaster of confusion? Because I already love someone. That must be...

"Thanks Spit! I gotta go find Ray..." And I sprinted from Spit Fire. I need to find Ray and tell him how I feel, or he'll never understand. I finally found him near this giant fruit punch fountain, my grand-mother had ordered for the party. He was their sipping away at his glass. I took a deep breath. _"Okay, girl, you can do this...maybe..._Ray! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" He smiled as he placed his glass aside. "What's up!?"

"I've been thinking---you know about what you told me..." His smiled seem to turn lustful. "And I think I found an answer."

"Alright, let's hear it." He lean his elbow on the table, bring his head to rest in his hand, staring me straight in the face. It made me nervous, watching him stare at me as if we're already together, but I couldn't fall for that look, not again. I stood my ground.

"Ray...I've known you since we were kids. You are by far the best friend in the world and you mean so much to me..." I had this sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't use to telling people my feelings, it was so embarrassing, but if I didn't tell them straight on they'll never understand properly. "You're always there, worrying about me, there to protect me and even there to serve my every need." I started to blush, this terrible feeling of guilt rising. "But...That's all I can see you for, my very best, dear, friend. I hope you can understand." His sly smile seem to return to the soft and caring one I always preferred best on him. "It's really hard to explain. I can't even figure out the reason why, but please..." I felt his hands gentle brush mine, caressing them.

"I understand..." His tone remained as always. Not a hint of hurt in his voice. Was he hurting? I hate how I can't tell. "I only wish for your happiness, Oo." He kissed my hand. I wanted to cry again. Cry for him, since he wasn't doing it himself, but I prefer not to show anymore weakness today. So I sucked it up.

"Thank you for understanding, and I'm sorry..."

"There's no need for you to apologize." He stood back up.

"Anyways, I think am gonna call it a night. I'm gonna go see Nan. Make sure everyone is comfortable tonight. OH! And give Spit the better room. He deserves it for helping me out tonight." I ran up the stairs and waved good-night to everyone and made my why to grandma's room.

Ray turned to glance at Akito who was dancing with Ikki, lovingly. "Looks like you win, Shorty." He sighed. "Take good care of her..."

**When I was plain out of site, my tears started to run. I felt like I just punched my best friend in the face and crushed his balls, preventing any future generation to follow after him. I hated this feeling. He didn't even cry, for god sakes. Ray, I'm so so sorry. This night was almost as bad as I left the mansion for the first time, and gone to live with my Antie Ton-Ton. (Yes, there related on her mother side of the family) Hopefully my Nan can cheer me up, without having to go to bed feeling gloom. As I reached her room I gave her door a light tap before letting myself in...**

"Nan...You asleep, yet?" I heard nothing so I tip-toed into the room quietly, making my way to the side of her bed. "Hey, Nan, am not sure if you can hear m, but I had a VERY interesting night. I'll tell you about it in the morning, kay." She was very quiet, didn't even move. My hand came up and brushes away some of her strands of hair, but then I notice...If I said this was the closes, worst day ever...I lied... I could feel my heart suddenly turn to stone, it's beat slowing down to almost near death. I closed my eyes and lean down to kiss my cold, lifeless grand-mother one-last-time. "Good-night...Gillian Mariette Kisanagii..." My voice left me as I cried myself to sleep next to my dead grand-mother.

* * *

**OMG! FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER! WOOT! OH GOD, I hope you like it! I put so much time in this chapter it's crazy. I promise am not gonna drop this fic when I only have 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! XD I soooo excited to finish this. Hopefully sometime THIS YEAR! For now I'm taking a break from Air Gear and gonna start up my second half of my Hetalia fan fic! Anyways, hope you enjoy it! Please R & R! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: Caged Bird!

**Chapter 6: Caged Bird!**

__**You ever wonder why it rains on the most perfect of days...? Maybe it's because God see our pain. Or maybe it rains because you're sad. Maybe it rains because the sky such up the humidity from the ground and turns into clouds, thus creating rain clouds...but to me that just theory. I Ookami Kisanagii am standing before my grand-mother's grave, soaked in rain. Everyone offered they're umbrella, but I just didn't respond. Maybe it's a good thing that it's raining. It'll hide my tears for me...**

"Gillian Mariette Kisanagii, was a great women..." The priest spoke his words of wisdom as everyone around me hung their heads low and their umbrellas high. "She brought us joy; she brought us hope and a new generation. She was successful and lived a long and happy life." Liar...she suffered because of me. "May she rest in blissful, heavenly, peace," He closed his book and everyone prayed in silence. We, meaning my friends and me, had to all stay an extra week because of the funeral, preparing and what not. But the morning they found her dead, I seem to have lost the ability to speak to anyone. I became almost motionless, a cold stone. The death of my grand-mother definitely hit me hard. I've been spending all of my time in my room, sitting in the window, watching the rain pour down for the last week. Everyone was worried about me. They tried and tried to cheer me up, but nothing was working. No jokes could make me laugh. No hugs could lift my spirit. And no matter how many times they tried to tickle me...I never made a sound. I missed a lot of meals and I've almost completely lost the ability to walk. This was by far the worst part of my life. Will I ever recover? I don't know...

"Come, Oo, let's go back to the mansion...The burial is over and your soaked. You'll catch a cold." Ray came up behind me and wrapped his body around. I could barely even understand what anyone is saying anymore. He guided me to the car and we drove back home. The car ride was dead quiet. Only a couple of sighs and coughing could be heard. (I sat in the front with Ray)

"Welcome, milady!" Kirike greeted me.

"Prepare her a warm bath. She soaked. Ladies can I trust you to wash her for me. I fear she would only sit in there if I leave her alone." (And besides the fact that you're a guy) Ray asked Char, Emily and Nakayama to shower along with me, which they've been doing for the last week.

"Sure." They answered and walked me to my room. When we entered my room Charmine immediately went to the bathroom to start the baths. Emily and Nakayama where helping me undress.

"Come on now, Kami, you can't continue to be depressed. You have much better thing to worry about. Tomorrow will be heading back to Japan and I, WE, don't want you to be a mute." Emily tried to snap me back to reality. She's been tough on me all week, trying to get any reaction about of me, an outburst of anger, but...nothing. She simple sighed and unzipped my black dress. Nakayama was working on getting my jewellery off of me, soon after Char came out.

"Baths ready." I responded by nodding and walked over to the bathroom. I sunk myself in the warmth of the tub and let myself think some more. Char came in and started to soap up the sponge. "Could you lean up, please?" And I did. She washed me all over before pouring water over the soap to rinse. I cough a little at the fact that some soap made its way into my mouth; no one likes soap in their mouth. After my bath, I changed myself into some pj's, walked over, and placed myself back at the window. "Would you like some dinner, madam?" I slowly looked at her and the rest of the girls and shocked my head. Charmine looked down in disappointment and nodded. "I understand, but I'll bring it to your room, just in case you get hungry." And they left. This is pretty much what I've been doing for the past week. Pathetic...isn't it. When you first meet me you think am this strong independent girl, but if you see my now, people probably think I look miserable or I have no care for the world around me at all.

**The moment Nan left my life my whole vision of the world darken. It's hard to loss someone important in your life. I KNOW. I've lost the three most important people in my life. But now that I know, I'll never see them again. I can't bring them back. Won't be able to tell them what I did at school. Who I have the next crush on? Won't be there to take my prom picture with my date? Won't see me get married or have my first kid...It's like my life has no more reason to go on.**

"Arg..." When I start to think about my grand-mother my head gets this sharp pain. I tried to rub it away. Turning, I looked at the clock. _"9:58 pm..."_ I've manage to stay up later today. I've started going to bed earlier, too. When I sit and do nothing all day my body get exhausted much faster. I turned back to look outside. "_What am I suppose to do now...? What do you want me to do? Nan?"_Again the sharp pain hit me. "Arg..._You're gone. You, mom and dad. Who am I suppose to impress? Who am I suppose to look up to?"_ The pain seems to worsen and worsen. My face started too looked in pain. "_There's...There's n-no reason to keep leaving...There's no reason to keep going. I don't wanna feel like this anymore...Am sooooo tired Nanna...Am so tired—of living."_ I started to pull myself up on my knees and placed my hands on my window. The pain becoming overwhelming. "_Tired of...myself."_ I pushed open my window and wind and rain rushed in. Hitting like the storm it is, the rain drops hitting me like bullets. "_Not enough..."_ My hand reached for my gym bag. Inside where my AT's. I slipped them on and jumped outside from the second story of the mansion. Landing, I looked straight at the ground, hard. I was so frustrated at myself. I shot so much pressure into my heels I went flying.

_"Stop!"_My conscious cried.

_"Shut up!"_

"_STOP! Don't do this to yourself!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

"_STOP!"_ It screamed. I ignored it and made myself blindly go faster. (If that's possible)

_"I just don't care anymore. About anything or anybody..."_

**Back at the mansion...****  
**

Akito couldn't sleep. He felt like something was bothering him. Maybe he was hungry? He hopped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. On his merry way he spotted that my door was slightly adjured, cold humid air was blowing through and he could hear the clear sound of pouring rain. He quickly pocked his head inside, but only to find a room drenched down in storm and no me. "Oo? Oo, are you in the bathroom?" Without caring he rushed in the bathroom. Nothing? "Oo? OOKAMI!" He rushed over to the open window. Not caring he was getting rained on he looked out. He notice track marks. He quickly looked over into my bag and couldn't find my AT's. "Ookami, what are you doing?" Should he go and call for help? No, there's no time. He didn't want to bother the others, especially Ray. He'll just steal the moment away. Without a second though he ran back to his room and grabbed his AT's and followed after the tracks.

"Please, PLEASE, be ok." He switched over to Agito, seeing as he's the better AT rider. The wind was brutal. Everything kept flying into his face. "Damn! Is this wind purposely trying to stop m-"

'SMACK'

"FUCKING TREE BRANCH! FEEL MY FANG!" Agito was so agitated he destroyed anything that hit him. But he had a feeling he knew where Kami was. The tracks where heading straight to the beach. "_Is she thinking of drowning herself?_DAMMIT, KAMI!" He screamed as he sped up.

**Back to Ookami…**

I could feel the harshness of the storm at its fullest. The rain felt like shards of glass cutting my ice cold cheeks, but finally I came to a clearing. The beach…the waves were monstrously high and it sounded as if it was hungry for something. "_Soon...soon you'll be fed_." I looked out as far as my blurred vision would let me. It was pitch black, the ocean, like black ice, a sign of coming death.

"_You hate water, though?"_

"_Only if I walk in." I looked around till I notice a cliff that hung high and jagged over the sea. My feet started to pull me up hill._

"_Are you STUPID you'll be killed at that high, not to mention that the storm will pull you under?"_

"…_Perfect."_

"_NO!"_

"_An un-heard of death…" _

"_STOP! SOMEONE STOP HER!"_ (Btw that's her conscious speaking)

**Agito…**

"Fuck! This rain suck I can barely see two feet in front of me. It's washing away the tracks, too. Not good. At this rate I'll be too late." Agito shook his head vigorously after thinking such a thing. "No! She ok, just a little out of her FUCKING MIND!" Agito was getting frustrated and grind his teeth. He kicked his AT's and made that used up the rest of the speed it could pulse and flew into another direction.

"_Agito you need to calm down."_ Akito subconsciously said.

"_Fuck, no! If I waste time running through this stupid forest any longer, she might-"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. This is Kami we're talking about."_

"_That's why am worried_." He growled.

"_She just sad and confused about everything that's been happening, she needs someone to cry on. She hasn't let anything out ever since she found out her grandmother died. She depressed and an emotional wreck. She needs-"_

"That fancy pants Railee…" Agito hissed.

"No. She needs us." Akito stumped his foot inside his mind. Agito didn't say anything for a moment. "Look theirs an opening hurry…She needs us. It about time we saved her instead of that JACKASS Railee." Akito hissed.

"…Fuck!"

**Ookami…**

The wind was faster and harder at the tip of the hill. Almost strong enough to blow me right off. I reached the edge and looked down. The waves were deathly and high and those rocks looked like they could cut through diamonds. Suddenly my heart started to have the sharp pains again.

"ARGH…" I screamed as I dug my one hand into the soil of the hill, while the other clutched my chest. "Nana…please…" I gasped. "Please make the pain go away…" I started to sob. My chest felt like it was gonna rip in two. It hurt so much that my nails were scratching through my shirt and into my skin. It seemed to help, but very little. "W-what am I s-suppose t-to do now?" I forced myself to look up, out into the sea. "I have no one…" I choked. "No one to love me anymore…no family…" She whimpered. "I just want to disappear…" She whispered.

"KAMI!" Yelled Agito as he raced up the hill. Kami used what was left of her strength the stand up and hung close to the edge.

"STOP!" Agito stood dead in his tracks, locking his AT's in as to not roll down the hill.

"_She's talking again…! Quick Agito, now's a good chance to talk some sense into her."_ Akito pleaded. Agito made a 'Tch' sound.

"Kami…I don't know what the fuck your thinking on doing at the edge of this cliff, but it's not the right way to take away the pain." Agito responded as softly as he could, he didn't want to edge her any closer to the cliff. (if she could anyways she already hang off the edge)

"How would you know am in pain-" She didn't try to look him in the eyes.

"Don't fucking give me that. Your grasping onto your chest for dear life, you're panting heavily, pale, haven't eating or spoken to anyone in a week. You're just going through a rough time…I know how you feel-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" I screamed so hard I nearly kneel over onto the ground again. Agito didn't move for a moment the wind was screaming as much as she was.

"You're in pain, confused, scared and alone…"

"That's right…I am alone now. I have no one left to live for-" I started to cry again, not even the storm could hide my tears from him.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He growled starting to get annoyed. I almost stumbled off, startled. "What about everyone back home? Your REAL home." I stared back at him blinking the rain and tear that were blurring my vision. "Like Rika-nee? Mikan and Ume?" I continued to listen. "Spitfire, Kazu, the stupid Crow, the two fat-asses, Emily, Nakayama, Charmine, Marla and-" He suddenly hesitated. "And your stupid fancy pants boyfriend…I don't know what you're thinking about but you've got people who care and love-well you know what I mean, their waiting for you to return home. So don't say your fucking alone cuz, you're not."

"But-I-" He was right…why didn't I…? I was so blinded by the death of my grandmother I forgot about the others in my life. If I did die everyone would be mortified. I-I'm I…still important to someone?

"No 'BUT'. I swear to god if you try and jump off that cliff I'll jump in after…" I heart stopped when he said that. Such determination…did he care that much? Did he really…? But what surprised me more was the fact that he held out his hand for me. "Come." That's it! Just that one word and the look in his eyes caught me. I was so depressed about losing Nan that I forgot how much my friends care about me….and, how much I…love…Agito! Suddenly hang over the edge of a cliff with death sharp rocks at the bottom didn't seem right to me. I got a little dizzy and fell backwards, almost right off the cliff. "KAMI!" Agito panic, but didn't move. He still didn't know if my thoughts were suicidal. "Just-take a deep breath and slowly come towards me." His words were so reassuring; it brought warmth back to my heart. Even in this awful weather he can make sense of things. I slowly pushed my shelf back up to my feet, a little wobbly, but good enough to stand firm. He took a couple more steps towards me. But his face seemed to change to a darker shade suddenly? "I-I'm w-worried about you, b-but I promise I'll make the pain go away." His face couldn't take to looking at me straight in the eyes, he was to embarrass, but I understood him completely. My hand started to reach out for his. My finger tips touching his.

"Agito…I-"

"SNAP"

W-what…? Why…? Why am I falling backwards? Agito…he seem to be getting smaller…? …..Ah! I see…The cliff, it crumbled under my feet…So-am gonna die. Agito? I looked back up to see him looking down at me with such a look of despair. His hands and knees buried to the ground. My arms tried to reach out, like I was trying to hug him….and smiled.

"I love you!" And then came the water…

"KAMI-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

**I was right…The Ocean really is as monstrous as I imagine, throwing me around like a pillow. My body hitting against everything possible, ripping pieces of my skin off. It's terrifying…am scared…I don't want to die just yet…Nan…Agito….**

I guess what they say about death is true. Cold…That's all I feel is the solid coldness of my body…I can still hear the echo's of rain drops all over the place. My chest feels like it's been rip and filed with concrete, heavy and surprisingly warm…death should have nothing to do with warmth? That's strange?...A hand? Maybe-maybe it's my family coming to get me? It's so-o-o-o-o warm. I opened my eyes to see if I reached heaven yet, but I wasn't anywhere close to what I hoped heaven would look like. Everything was dark and blurry and it felt like I was still being pounded by the rain. But that hand was connected to someone…right? Wait…that person is…crying?

"-Ka-"

What? I can't hear you passed all the blubbering. Speak clearly…

"-O-ka-mi-" The voice whimpered. "-Please-please-up-"

Who's calling for me…?

"Ookami…" The voice was right up against my ear. I could have sworn I could feel their breath against my skin… "Please…Please wake up!" Huh? "Don't be dead…Don't be dead…Don't be dead…" A-

"Agito?" I choked as I suddenly was pulled from my consciousness. Air…I'm breathing. "GAH! Can't-breath-" I could feel someone patting my back in order to help me out, which worked. "God, why-why is it so hard to breath?" The back of my throat was bone dry, it felt like I was swallowing sand paper.

"You swallowed a huge amount of sea water-I thought-" I was suddenly pulled into an embrace. "I thought you were dead." I blushed when I realized who the one was hugging me.

"Agito? What happen? How am I still alive? Didn't I fall off the cliff?"

"F-uck!" He choked again. Was he the one that was crying? "Didn't I tell you that if you jumped I'd jump in with you to save your ass…" He was sobbing. Did-did I really scare him that badly? I started to focus in on my surrounding. We were on the beach. Soaked and still raining. "I-" He was choking on his words again. "I jumped in after you and the current was so strong I can't believe I was able to grab you underwater, b-but-" He didn't dare let me go or look me in the eyes while saying all of this. "Y-you weren't breathing and I did everything I was taught to do in CPR class, but you still weren't breathing I thought-" He finally pulled up and looked at me. His face was red and teary, sadness and relief were clear in his eyes. I've never seen him like this. Akito maybe, but not Agito. I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach. "I thought I lost you."

"You saved me…" I couldn't stand to see Agito face like this it wasn't natural for someone of his standards to cry this hard. Why? Why is he crying this hard? My hand reached up and cupped his face, running my thump his teary face. "Thank you." Suddenly lightning struck and it startled the both of us.

"We shouldn't stay here much longer. We'll catch a wicked cold if we stay out here." I was suddenly lifted up in one quick swoop. It surprised me that I made a weird yelping sound. He was holding me bridal style which was quite embarrassing and rewarding in its own way, but you know me I have to protest. I'm surprise he was even able to hold someone who was much taller than him.

"H-hey, I can ride back by myself am fine-" Lie, my AT's were trashed. Great now I have to replace all of those parts.

"Don't even start. You know very well that your bodies beaten up pretty badly. I need to treat your wounds immediately, before they become infected. You're barely able to hold your head up straight and your body is stone cold." He squeezed me closer to his body. Even though he was soaked, I could still feel the warmth emitting from his petit body. I gave in with a small disagreeing noise. "Hold on tight. I don't know how fast or how well my AT's are, but I'll get you somewhere safe, I promise." He was trying to avoid my gaze, probably because he was embarrassed, but…I feel so safe with him. This is why…This is why I love him. He kicked his heels hard into the ground and we shoot far away from the beach. We we're going so fast that the cool air was sending my body into frenzy. I was extremely cold and didn't think I'd stay awake long enough to see what happens. Luckily Agito found the indoor pool house in time. It was locked, but that didn't stop him he broke in with such rage he almost blew the doors of their hinges. He came to a slow as I was placed onto a pool chair. "Lie still for a second. I'm gonna go grab a first aid kit and a couple of towels and don't you DARE try to run away or drown yourself or I'll beat the shit out of your dead body." I didn't have the strength to counter him so I simply nodded.

I was cough all over the place, while I waited for him. My throat was bone dry and quenched, but I wanted nothing to do with water at the moment, so I tried to suppress the dryness. I decided to take a closer look at the damage my body received while I was thrown around underwater. It was so cold outside that I couldn't feel the pain, but as my body started to warm up the pain was electrifying, even breathing seem to make me suffer. One of my arms where ripped up pretty badly and the other was numb and bruised. My legs where pretty much the same. AT's smashed to bits, but my feet could have been worse he I didn't have them on. As I forced myself to move my arm down and pull up my shirt, my blood went cold. There was a huge gash that opened up at the side of my stomach. There was blood everywhere. I can't believe am still alive at all. It was horrifying looking at me. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in horror. Agito came speeding out of the small shed-like house with everything in his hand, but ended up dropping half of it rushing over to me.

"What's wrong?" He was worried.

"OH GOD! IT HURT! IT HURT SO BAD!" Agito was able to grab my flailing arm and he squeezed it tight.

"It's gonna be ok."

"PILLS…PLEASE GIVE ME SOME PAIN KILLER, PLEASE!" I cried. Tears were over flowing out of my eyes. I've been beaten up pretty badly in AT's parts wars but nothing this serious. Agito search himself vigorously for the pills, but couldn't find them.

"I just had-" Then he turned to see them laying on the floor. "Dammit-" He didn't want to leave me, but he had no choice. It was only for a moment, but it felt like minute when by before he returned to my side. "Here take them quickly…" He poured two small pills into my hand. But I shook my head in pain.

"N-NO I CAN'T, I WON'T BE ABLE TO SWALLOW THEM DRY, I-I CAN BARELY SWALLOW AIR DOWN!"

"Here I brought some water-"

"NO! NO WATER PLEASE-"

"BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SWALLOW THEM-"

"I-" I cried loudly, the pain was just to unbearable.

"Oh, for fuck, sake-" Agito quickly through the pills into his mouth and chugged a mouth full of water before he forcibly placed his lips on mine. At first I was in a state of fit, felt like I was being suffocated, I flailed all over the place before he grabbed hold of my arms and pin them down with one hand while the other held my face, but then his tongue slid into my mouth and then that's when I realised he was kissing me.

"Ahhh—" I moaned out of surprise. His tongue made a slide-like shape as he poured the water into my mouth, I couldn't even feel when the pills slid in. He didn't dare let me breath until I swallowed everything, sure it might seem cruel, but I was being un-necessarily stubborn. Eventually I couldn't hold my breath and roughly swallowed what felt like a horse size pill, but was just mainly water. Finally he released me, but was still inches away from me. We were both panting, trying to catch our breaths. We stare flustered at each other.

"_But, ohhhhhhhhh-" _Was he ever so gorgeous looking. It only just hit me that I just kiss, not-really-made-out, but kissed Agito. He was hanging over me on the beach chair, dripping wet, with his face half hidden by his hair, which by-the-by was sticking to his face, with the most adorable blush I've ever, and I mean EVER, seen him with. So just to make it even clearer it looks like we just had sex for the first time, except we're not naked, it doesn't smell of sex and we didn't do the dirty. My face was probably mirroring the same expression. It was dark and hot, all of a sudden, and I couldn't fell much of the pain anymore. My hand reached up and caressed his cheek, dragging some of the strains of hair that covered his face.

"F-Fuck-" He staggered as he crashed his lips back on mine, but this time there was less worried kisses and more passionate ones. They were soft as rose petals.

"_God they were so soft-"_ I unconsciously ran my tongue across them without thinking, but I wasn't rejected instead he gasped for a quick breath and allowed my tongue to enter him. He seemed to get excited because he lifted my body up closer to his. I moaned from the slight surprise and continued to kiss him back. My first kiss, my first make-out, and my first love all in one day? This must be a dream. "Ahhh-" Nope definitely, not dreaming. I can fell his tongue messaging the back of my mouth and _"-Ohhhhhh, tongue-" _I just want to keep sucking him in. I can hear him make these cute noises when I suck hard on his tongue. My arms wrapped tightly around his small body. He started to pull away, biting my bottom lip a little and pulled on it, before he dragged his teeth down my jaw line and under my neck. "Mmp-" God I was so turned on. Maybe it a mixture of the pain and pleasure that seems to be making me so sensitive right now, but Jeebus either he practice on someone else or he was just good at finding the right places to kiss. "Ahh-" His tongue found a spot on my next that just made my body tingle all over and just continued to circle it. Damn that little fucker, he's teasing me. I hissed suddenly when he bit down on that spot and sucked hard. "Ahh-Agito-please-" This was crazy, this was insane, this was… "_Fucking real-" _I whimpered. One of my legs slowly arches up and pressed up against his groins, unexpectedly. Yep, he was just as turned on as I was, it only made it better when he groined against my next. "A-Agito-p-please-" Finally he pulled away, licking the mark he made one last time before he sat up properly and looked me in the eyes, I stared back at him, speechless.

"I heard you…" He said.

"Heard what?"

"I heard what you said…before your body hit the water." My eyes stared at him with shock.

"I-I didn't think I said it loud enough for you to hear-" I started to blush again and tried to look away, but Agito grabbed hold of my face with both hands, and pulled me up close to him so that I couldn't see his face. "I-I-"

"Shhh, just shut up for a moment will, yeah. I'm trying to be serious for a second." Huh? He sounds embarrassed about something? "If I ever catch you doing something stupid again I swear I'll rip your head right off your stupid-perfect-little-body." He hugged me closer. "I didn't think I get the chance to reply back to you." Huh? "Kami-I really-well you see what I'm trying to get at is-because I felt like this for a while-I fucking hate theses feelings-I love-I really REALLY like y-y-y-y-y-y-you a lot-like more than just a friend-and a teammate-" Was…was he shacking? I tried to pull away and see his face, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Agito…let me see your face."

"Hell, no."

"Agito…" I could feel him loosen up and I pulled back to see his face. He was beat red and was still shacking all over the place, he wouldn't let me look him straight in the eye either. He was so…"

"Cute…" My face lit up with so much moe I could barely keep from attacking him again.

"Fuck off-I-I'm just not use to talking about this kind of shit." He still refused to look me in the eye.

"Since when…Since when did you start like me?"

"I-I don't know since back to the point I was fighting Orca. At first I fucking hated you. You where so fucking annoying. You wouldn't shut the hell up, you where always up in my face, you would do things way over your limit. I swear to god you were gonna die in a parts war at one point, but-"

"But-"

"When I would watch you fight, fight in parts wars, there was always one thing that stood out." Probably my ass or chest… "Your heart…" Woah! Didn't see that one coming.

"My heart…?"

"You would put your heart and soul into each and every parts war, but not because you wanted to win. It was because of your friends. You would fight at your best whenever they were in trouble; no matter how beat up you where, you put your pain aside to help them. Because all you wanted was to ride, ride with your friends. So no matter how many time we would bitch or fight with each other, you'd still end up smiling at me, like I was one of your friends. I felt like I was finally beginning to feel what real friendship was like and you where the first to catch on. Then I started to admire you, secretly, and then it just started to feel different one day when I looked at you…" He want quiet for a moment and his face grew bright. "You started too-"

"I started too-"

"YOU STARTED TO LOOK FUCKING DELICIOUS, OK!" He yelled out.

"Bwa-hah-hah-hah-hah…."

"YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE!"

"No-no no, I wasn't laugh at you." I said before at looked back at his adorably blushingly-rage face. "I thought 'Ah…good I wasn't the only one who was thinking that'."

"Huh?"

"It seems that are wonting for each other is the same." And then I started to cry.

"W-w-w-what, now? Are you still in pain?" Agito worried.

"No, am just relieved."

"Relieved? About what?"

"That are feelings are the same." I tried to wipe away the tears, but they wouldn't stop coming out. "I was so worried to ask you. I thought you might have rejected me and I didn't need my heart to shatter again after what I just lost." (she talking about her grandma) Then I was starting to realize how tired I was getting. "A-anyways, we should talk about all of this later when I don't have a huge rip in the side of my body." I turned to my side and lifted my shirt. I heard Agito hissed as he saw how bad my cut was.

"Are you still in a lot a pain?" He asked as he pulled up the first aid kit to his lap.

"No, not as much as before. Guess the pills are working."

"Good…" Agito said as he patched me up. It took him a couple tries before we were both satisfied with the results.

"You're a horrible doctor." I said point blank as I looked at the sloppy wrap job of the bandages.

"Shut up! At least someone was around to save your ass. You could be dead right now at the bottom of the ocean."

"Hmph!" I pouted. I notice him suddenly kneel down in front of me with his arms out.

"Get on."

"Huh?"

"You're still not well enough to walk on your own, besides I don't want the wound to open up again so hop on, I'll give you a piggy back, back to the house." For some reason this made me giggle, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I crawled my way onto his back and he surprisingly lifted me with ease and started walking out of the pool house and towards the mansion. To our luck it stopped raining outside. I could feel how beat up and exhausted my body was that I started to fall asleep, but it wasn't long till we reached my room and he placed me on my bed. "Sleep…" I simply nodded and turn to crawl over and under the covers of my bed, before I notice Agito leaving.

"Wait…Don't go…" He stopped and turned to look back at me, then slowly made his way back to my bedside.

"Listen…Don't ever think less of you. Your Nan would have wanted you to keep living and getting stronger. Not throw your life away to be with her and the rest of your family. You've got a whole new family waiting for you here and back in Japan. Don't worry you'll see me in the morning, if not me then Akito, either way you won't be alone." He said as he hesitated before he bent down to kiss me. I'll have to beat him up later for making blush some much, it's not in my character to do so.

"Ok…" He stood back up and started to walk back out. "Agito…Don't let anyone else know about tonight, ok. I don't want them to worry, tomorrow. Especially what happen between us…I-I want it to be a secret, our secret…" That and I hate when people get supper excited and tackle you with a thousand giggle question on how it all happen.

"I wouldn't want it any other way…"

**Ladies and Guys... IT'S FINALLY HERE! HOLY F***! AM SUPER SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! But am glad and excited that this fanfic is almost done! Make me want to cry! TT-TT Anyways hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! Peace! **

**P.S. There will be one more chapter left. It's the epilogue!**


End file.
